El Secreto de las Cartas
by Lita Wellington
Summary: Después de diez años la vida de Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol se puede considerar como normal pero ciertos acontecimientos cambiaran su vida y el pasado del Mago Clow jugara un papel muy importante en ellos y un enemigo estara tras ellos para dañarlos.
1. Prólogo

**El Secreto de las Cartas**

_**Lita Wellington**_

**Prólogo **

La carta sellada fue transformada en Carta Sakura hace diez años y cada uno de los que tuvieron contacto con las Cartas Clow directa o indirectamente continuaron con sus vidas.

El noviazgo de Sakura y Shaoran va de maravilla, aunque Touya no acepta que su pequeña hermanita (monstruo de cariño), haya crecido y tenga su persona especial. De todos modos en su corazón el sabe que ella esta en buenas manos y Shaoran la protegerá con su vida misma.

Sobre Kerberos, es un caso aparte de estudio, sigue siendo un glotón de primer nivel, sigue viviendo en casa de Sakura, para ser más exactos en la habitación de ella, los videojuegos siguen siendo su pasatiempo favorito. Aunque ya no se oculta debido al que el papá de Sakura lo descubrió un día que llego temprano y estaba asaltando el refrigerador, Fujitaka no se sobresalto para nada al contrario siempre le deja un postre extra al glotón de Kero.

Kerberos es de la misma opinión de Touya acerca de Shaoran, pero no tiene nada de malo darle uno que otro disgusto al mocoso como aun le dice y ver su cara de que algún día me vengare de todas las que me has hecho.

Yukito es un excelente chef, tiene un restaurante de comida internacional, Touya es su socio y ambos administran el lugar, su especialidad son los postres, sabrán que Kero es el primero en la lista para ir al lugar pero Yue aparece para controlarlo, ya no es la persona seria de antes, gracias a Sakura cambio su forma de ser y pensar, en ocasiones muestra una sonrisa y le hace una que otra travesuras a Kero.

Tomoyo se dedica a la fotografía y no debemos olvidar que su pasatiempo favorito es grabar a Sakura como ella dice en todo su esplendor en este momento esta radicando en Londres administrando una de las sucursales de la compañía de su mamá, además tiene un noviazgo con Eriol Hiragizawa y vive en casa de él. Eriol se encuentra actualmente estudiando Administración de Empresas e idiomas.

Kaho Mizuki es profesora de matemáticas en la Preparatoria Seijo y es la esposa de Touya desde hace seis meses, Sakura esta muy feliz de estar cerca de Kaho ya que la considera como una hermana y la figura materna que le hizo falta, pero Sakura adora a su mamá sabe que ella siempre la cuidara desde el cielo.

Han pasado tantos años de la muerte de Nadeshiko que aquella herida que Sonomi tenía en su corazón se cerró por completo, comprendió que su querida prima había elegido bien a su compañero, pero un extraño sentimiento empezó a nacer dentro de ella, pero trataba de ocultarlo, sabía que ya no era una colegiala para ruborizarse pero al estar cerca de Fujitaka Kinomoto todo cambiaba drásticamente.

Otro de los eventos inusitados fue la boda del Profesor Terada con Rika Sasaki que fue hace un año, sus compañeros del colegio se sorprendieron, aunque Tomoyo siendo muy suspicaz desde niña ya se había dado cuenta de su relación, esto se lo confeso a Sakura cuando recibieron la invitación de la boda.

Se preguntarán de la vida de Sakura, bueno ella es modelo en donde trabajaba su mamá fue contactada por una vieja amiga de Nadeshiko su nombre es Almudena Negrete ella es de origen español , no dudo en ningún segundo en tratar de convencerla para que trabajara con ella, y bueno Sakura esta sumamente feliz al estar en el ambiente que tanto quiso su mamá aparte de su familia. Ha estado en varias portadas de revistas y pronto estará en un comercial de la Compañía Daidouji, esto por petición de Tomoyo y adivinen quien es la directora del comercial...

A lo largo de la historia tendremos muchas revelaciones. "El Secreto de las Cartas", tendrá emoción, drama y comedia como Card Captor Sakura nos brindó en cada uno de sus episodios.

**Lita Kino Wellington Borman Black.**

Notas de la Autora:

Hola no me pude aguantar para enviarles mi primer fic de Sakura (bueno mas bien es el segundo ya que el primero solo tengo el primer capítulo escrito y en mi mente ese después se los enviare), bueno solo les envio el Prologo y en espera de sus reviews solo me falta un capítulo para la primera parte pero debido a que esta la Eurocopa 2008 estoy apoyando a Alemania y Holanda mis equipos favoritos (bueno lastima que no estuvo Inglaterra).

Espero que sea de su agrado.

Saludos.

Lita Wellington.


	2. Primera Parte

**El Secreto de las Cartas**

_**Lita Wellington**_

**_Capítulo I "Presentimiento" _**

Sakura se despertó sobresaltada, era el mismo sueño que tenía desde hace un mes, a grandes rasgos veía La Torre de Tokio y la silueta de una persona, con mas que observaba no llegaba a descubrir quien era, las Cartas Sakura salían disparadas hacia el extraño (a) y en una fracción de segundo estas volvían hacer Cartas Clow, la carta que Sakura creo se quemó enseguida.

No quería preocupar a Shaoran con aquel sueño, él dormía placidamente, se levantó sin hacer ruido se dirigió al teléfono que estaba en el estudio de la Casa Li, marco un teléfono espero y enseguida escucho a la persona con quien tenía que consultar.

Hola

Eriol

Sakura, que te sucede te escucho algo rara.

Discúlpame por despertarte, pero debo consultar algo contigo, es muy importante.

Claro, dime acabamos de llegar Tomoyo y yo nos disponíamos ir a dormir pero no te preocupes te escucho querida Sakura.

Sakura le relato su sueño sin omitir ningún detalle, al termino de este...

Es extraño- dijo Eriol - yo solo tenía una misión, cuando herede los recuerdos del Mago Clow era que tu Sakura como su nueva dueña las transformaras con tu magia en Cartas Sakura, sino en caso contrario con el paso del tiempo se convertirían en cartas ordinarias.

Lo comprendo Eriol pero.. debe ser alguna premonición y debo estar alerta en todo momento. Siempre llevó conmigo las cartas a cualquier lado, puede ser a mi trabajo o alguna locación fuera de Tomoeda.

Sakura, estaré en contacto contigo por si descubro algo sobre tu sueño, cuídate mucho y salúdame a Shaoran y a los demás.

Gracias Eriol se los haré saber.

Eriol colgó el teléfono y suspiro apesadumbrado.

Ocurre algo Eriol

Nada Tomoyo, era Sakura.

Le sucede algo – pregunto Tomoyo preocupada.

Tuvo un sueño demasiado extraño que... – se quedó meditando un segundo Eriol – mañana comenzaré a investigar.

La semana próxima regreso a Japón a filmar el comercial de Sakura.

Te acompaño, además necesito hacer una visita que por él momento no te diré nada hasta estar convencido al cien por ciento.

Esta bien, me voy a dormir – Tomoyo rodeo el cuello a Eriol y una sonrisa picará se dibujo en su rostro.

Enseguida subo – Eriol rodeo la cintura de Tomoyo y le dio un beso en la frente – solo paso a recoger un libro del estudio.

Te estaré esperando.

Eriol entro al estudio y ahí estaba Spinnel Sun en su forma real.

Amo, le sucede algo.

Si, Sppinel, se cumplió el plazo.

No me diga que...

En efecto, Sakura puede perder sus poderes, además a sus seres queridos.

Eso es muy grave, la Srita. Sakura ha sido muy amable y no merece ese tipo de sufrimiento.

Lo se, pero cuando existen plazos de tiempo estos deben de cumplirse y ahora Sakura debe enfrentar un problema más, ella es una persona fuerte e inteligente, hay que apoyarla en todo. Sakura perdón por no decirte la verdad, pero debo cerciorarme que mis sospechas sean ciertas y no infundadas – Eriol observaba la luna a través de la ventana del estudio.

Tomoeda 7:00 a.m.

De cierta manera, las palabras de Eriol habían tranquilizado un poco a Sakura, se encontraba preparando el desayuno, nunca se percató que había entrado Shaoran.

Buenos Días Sakura – dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Buenos Días Shaoran – correspondiendo al saludo de la misma manera.

Esto huele delicioso yo lo termino mientras prepara la mesa.

Claro – Sakura saco dos platos del locker y los puso en la mesa de la cocina donde siempre desayunaban.

Hoy te levantaste muy temprano, me imagino que debes tener una sesión fotográfica.

En efecto – tuvo que mentir Sakura, no era el momento oportuno de decirle a Shaoran de su sueño.

Si iremos al parque de diversiones de la colina donde estaba la casa de Eriol.

Oh, comprendo, tengo mucho tiempo que no se nada de él y Tomoyo.

Se encuentran bien y te mandan saludos, Tomoyo viene la semana entrante para la filmación del comercial.

Tomoyo será genio y figura hasta la sepultura, siempre le gustaba filmarte en todas tus actividades diarias, te apuesto lo que quieras que mientras este en Japón no te dejara ni a sol ni a sombra.

Ni lo dudes, siempre ha sido mi mejor amiga.

Debo pedirle algo a Tomoyo.

Y que es, si puedo saber.

Muy fácil, una copia de todas tus grabaciones, para admirarte.

Shaoran – Sakura se ruborizo en el acto – es mejor desayunar que tenemos un día muy ajetreado – indicándole hacia el pizarrón. Sakura sesión fotográfica, Shaoran Universidad y Firma de documentos en el despacho.

Tienes razón, pero antes de esto.

Sakura iba a tomar asiento, pero Shaoran la jalo hacia él, la arrincono en una esquina de la cocina para darle un beso, esos besos que quitan la respiración.

En todo este tiempo que tenían juntos Sakura y Shaoran han tenido una relación estable, bueno no siempre todo es un lecho de rosas como todas las parejas también tienen sus dificultades y solo con la comprensión y sus charlas como pareja las han superado.

Alrededor de las 8:30 a.m. salían a sus respectivos trabajos.

Sakura se encontraba en su camerino alistándose para la sesión, cuando un escalofrió la invadió de pies a cabeza, sentía un vació inmenso pero enseguida desapareció y continuo con sus actividades del día.

Londres, Inglaterra 4:00 a.m.

Eriol, responde que te sucede, Eriol, Eriol.

¿Qué paso Tomoyo?, ¿Por qué esa cara?.

Eso debo preguntarte a ti, te levantaste de la cama, te asomaste por la ventana, de momento te tocaste el pecho doblándote en el acto y te desvaneciste unos segundos que para mi fueron eternos.

No debe ser nada, he tenido mucho trabajo, no te preocupes Tomoyo – Eriol beso los labios de Tomoyo para darle tranquilidad.

Nada de eso Eriol, temprano iremos al médico, aunque el trabajo te este absorbiendo debes pensar en tu salud, no se que haría sin ti.

Mejor vamos a dormir, que tenemos que hacer varias cosas por la mañana y ver lo de nuestro viaje a Japón- dijo Eriol mientras se levantaba del piso.

Lo que no sabían Sakura y Eriol que otras personas tenían síntomas similares a los de ellos.

**_Capítulo II "La llave" _**

Como lo había prometido Tomoyo, llegó a la semana junto con Eriol, en el aeropuerto los esperaban Sakura y Shaoran. Ambas amigas se saludaron efusivamente ya que, tenían seis meses de no verse y ya se imaginaran que Tomoyo siempre tan previsora llevaba su mini cámara para tomar un video a Sakura. Eriol rió comentando Tomoyo nunca cambiará y Shaoran agregó debe de tener la cámara hasta debajo de la almohada.

Querida Sakura, gracias por venir a recogernos, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar.

Lo sé, además Chiharu, Naoko y Rika nos esperan en el Restaurante de Yukito.

Me parece perfecto, además les traigo algunos presentes de Inglaterra.

Mientras Sakura y Tomoyo platicaban sin prestar atención a sus novios, Eriol se acercó a Tomoyo para comentarle que irían a recoger las maletas y que se veían en quince minutos a la entrada del Aeropuerto.

La mirada de Sakura los siguió hasta que los perdieron de vista.

No debemos negar que nuestros novios son muy atractivos.

Ni dudarlo Sakura, en una ocasión pase a la Universidad donde estudia Eriol y la que se armó.

¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Sakura intrigada.

Aquel día – continuo Tomoyo, - mientras caminaba con dirección a su salón, dos tipos me abordaron y empezaron a molestarme, gracias al cielo que Eriol llego a tiempo discretamente les toco el hombro y los mando muy lejos, lo bueno que no había nadie en el pasillo. Tuvimos que irnos rápidamente de ahí, días después Eriol se enteró que aquellos tipos nunca supieron como llegaron a la dirección y eso no es todo fue en el baño del director y con él adentro.

Si que Eriol es un bromista. Recuerda las mentiras de Yamazaki, él siempre le hacia segunda y el pobre de Shaoran les creía todo – rió Sakura.

Ambas chicas esperaban en la entrada a que llegaran sus novios con las maletas, de repente se escuchó una explosión, la gente empezó a correr despavorida, Sakura jaló a Tomoyo atrás de uno de los pilares para evitar que la tiraran.

¿Qué esta pasando?

No lo sé Tomoyo, voy a investigar – Sakura vio un camión de mudanzas y para su buena suerte el conductor corrió hacia donde estaban ellas para ponerse a salvo y había dejado la parte de atrás abierta – Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muéstrame tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien aceptó la misión contigo "LIBERATE". Pero no paso nada la llave no cambió.

Sakura, que pasa – Tomoyo subió al camión.

No lo sé, la llave no cambio ahora que hacemos.

Vuelve a intentarlo.

Esta bien.

Sakura intento de nueva cuenta el conjuro y esta vez no falló, posteriormente utilizo la carta "The Fly" nadie le prestaba atención y así pudo surcar el cielo a pocos metros de ahí un edificio estaba cubierto en llamas, Sakura ocupó la carta "The Rain" para apagar el fuego al verlo controlado regreso a lado de Tomoyo.

Te encuentras bien Sakura.

Si, pero... no entiendo que paso con mi llave, cambio hasta el segundo intento.

Debemos decirle a los chicos.

No, solo le diremos a Eriol,. Shaoran ignora lo que me esta pasando, se que puedo confiar en el pero no es el momento oportuno.

Entiendo no le diré nada.

Eriol y Shaoran al ver la confusión corrieron a buscar a las chicas al verlas, se les quito un gran peso de encima.

Están bien – dijeron al unísono Shaoran y Eriol.

Sí, solo fue una explosión de aquel edificio, gracias a "The Rain" todo volvió a la normalidad.

Pero te encuentras bien, no estas herida – Shaoran observaba de pies a cabeza a Sakura.

De veras estoy bien – mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Eriol se percato que Sakura mentía, trato de añadir algo, pero Tomoyo le pidió que no dijera nada con solo una mirada.

Después de lo sucedido y del tráfico que se hizo debido al incendio llegaron al Restaurante de Yukito y como siempre se encontraba abarrotado. Tanto Shaoran como Eriol dejaron a las chicas para hacer otros pendientes que tenían.

Chiharu, Naoko y Rika trabajan como hostess de medio tiempo en el restaurante pero aquel día Yukito les dio el día para que estuvieran con sus amigas. El Restaurante tiene una área restringida solo para el personal autorizado donde está un comedor con todas la facilidades para que nadie las molestara y pudieran platicar tranquilamente.

Tomoyo entrego los regalos a todas, pero la mayor sorpresa de todas era que Rika les dijo que tenía cuatro meses de embarazó, todas gritaron de la emoción.

Yoshiyuki, esta muy feliz con la noticia, ayer le dije, hasta se le olvido que tenía junta con algunos padres de familia en la escuela- una gran sonrisa ilumino el rostro de Rika.

Sakura y Tomoyo estaban muy felices por lo de Rika, sabían que su noviazgo fue un gran secreto y cuando el Profesor Terada fue a pedir su mano, al principio los padres de Rika no lo aceptaban ya que, había sido su profesor en la primaria y que pensarían sus amistades, pero después todo se resolvió y ahora su amiga era muy feliz con el hombre que ama y pronto tendrían un hijo fruto de un amor puro y desinteresado.

Escucharon del accidente de los edificios cercanos al Aeropuerto – comentó Naoko.

Si, - respondió Chiharu – pero... si a esa hora estaban en el aeropuerto ustedes - dirigiéndose a Sakura.

Salimos antes de que pasara el accidente, solo nos tocó un poco de tráfico mientras nos dirigíamos para acá – tuvo que mentir Sakura para no preocupar a sus amigas.

Oh, comprendo – contestó Chiharu quien estaba sirviéndose un poco de agua

Continuaron platicando por mucho tiempo, hasta que una persona entró a darle un recado a Tomoyo.

Gracias Hiromi – Tomoyo leyó el mensaje y se levantó de su asiento.

¿Tomoyo? – preguntó Sakura por la reacción de ella.

Es de Eriol tuvo que viajar a Hong Kong arreglar unos documentos ya que, compró una propiedad, perdón voy a salir un momento para llamarle y saber cuando regresa.

Tomoyo salió del lugar y entró al despacho de Yukito, marcó el celular de Eriol y espero enseguida escucho su voz.

Eriol, se que no debo preguntar algunos asuntos tuyos, pero que sucede quedamos de ir hablar con mi mamá.

Lo siento corazón, perdóname, esto lo hago por el bien de Sakura, regreso mañana en la noche, mientras reserva en el restaurante predilecto de tu mamá y así le daremos la noticia, te amo y cuídate.

Yo también te amo, no te preocupes cuidaré a Sakura.

Hong Kong.

Yo descendiente de la Dinastía Li, exijo la devolución de las Cartas que mi familia busco por años.

Aquella persona repetía una y otra vez esa misma frase hasta que recibió una respuesta del fuego.

Una luz brillante ilumino su cuerpo, pensó que al fin tendría las cartas ante su presencia, pero aquella luz provocó que cayera al otro extremo de la habitación, se maldijo una y mil veces de su suerte.

Del fuego se escucho una voz.

Las cartas solo te pertenecerán en el momento que no haya ningún obstáculo que te impida tenerlas o que su actual dueño te las entregue por propia voluntad.

Las cartas actualmente son fieles a su nuevo dueño quien es Sakura Kinomoto, pero eventos sobrenaturales la pondrán de nuevo a prueba. Clow debe estar consiente de su nuevo deber y tenderle la mano, en caso contrario Sakura perderá a sus seres queridos.

Siempre me hablas con un nuevo enigma y eso odio de ti.

Eres muy inteligente y lo podrás resolver, hoy llega una persona de Japón a buscarlos mantente alerta.

Eran cerca de las siete de la noche cuando...

Buenas noches busco a la Sra. Li.

A quien anuncio – preguntó el mayordomo.

Dígale que le busca Eriol Hiragizawa si es tan amable.

En un momento lo anuncio, por favor pase, la señora me informo que vendría a visitarla hoy en la noche.

Creo que estamos en la misma frecuencia querida sobrina – dijo Eriol para si- mientras lo llevaban a la biblioteca.

En una de las habitaciones que daban hacia la puerta principal alguien vio la escena, posteriormente cerro la cortina.

Tu debes ser Clow Reed, aunque veo que tu alma esta dividida en dos – una sonrisa perversa ilumino su rostro.

**_Capítulo III "El Regreso" _**

_**Advertencia: El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas no aptas para menores de 13 años, si eres una persona de amplio criterio sigue adelante con tu lectura. Gracias Lita Wellington.**_

Después de la cena Eriol y Tomoyo llegaron al departamento de él, ya habían pasado la prueba de fuego con la Sra. Daidouji, eran cerca de la 1:30 a.m. Tomoyo no se esperaba que su mamá lo tomara con calma, era en muchas ocasiones sobre protectora con ella, pero Sonomi Daidouji, sabía que su hija ya no era una niña que se podía valer por si misma y ahora que tenía a su novio el cual le pareció una persona encantadora, sabia que su hija estaría en buenas manos.

Tomoyo observaba el anillo de compromiso que Eriol le entregó en la cena eso si fue una sorpresa para ella, mientras admiraba las luces de la ciudad una sonrisa ilumino su rostro, Eriol se coloco atrás de ella tomándola del talle para abrazarla con mucha ternura.

Eriol

Dime corazón

Te amo

Yo igual

Eriol hizo girar a Tomoyo para admirar sus ojos azules, "eres muy bella que si estuviera lejos de ti, me volvería loco de la angustia" le susurro al oído. La respuesta de ella fue un profundo beso, estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Los recuerdos vinieron a la mente de Eriol cuando la conoció aquel segundo semestre de quinto año en la Primaria Tomoeda

En un principio, su misión era que Sakura convirtiera las Cartas Clow en Cartas Sakura, siempre observaba el gran cariño de Tomoyo hacía su mejor amiga, en una ocasión se dijo "que pena que esas atenciones no son para mi", enseguida comprendió que eran celos.

Después fue el momento de partir, su misión estaba hecha y regreso a Inglaterra, pero su corazón lo sentía vació como si una parte de él quedara en Japón, paso el tiempo, cuando empezó a recordar lo de la carta sellada, le llamo a Sakura para explicarle lo que debía hacer con la carta. De nuevo perdió una oportunidad de oro por no preguntar por Tomoyo, se maldijo de su suerte.

Pasaron los años y continuo con su vida, pero aquel verano todo cambio repentinamente ahí estaba ella, Tomoyo en aquel café de la calle Oxford, la duda sobrevino de nuevo y esta la desecho enseguida era hoy o nunca.

Tomoyo Daidouji que sorpresa tan agradable, de verte aquí en Londres, muchos años de no vernos.

Hola Eriol, pero si no has cambiado mucho en todo este tiempo, háblame de ti– Tomoyo sonrió y Eriol sintió que flotaba en el aire.

Así empezaron a entablar una amistad anteriormente perdida, se contaron sus penas y dichas, sus planes a futuro y Eriol comprendió que su corazón estaba completo de nuevo, Tomoyo era todo para él.

Llego el tiempo de pedirle que fuera su novia y para su sorpresa, ella acepto enseguida, ya que los sentimientos eran correspondidos desde hacía tiempo.

Eriol regreso de sus recuerdos para admirar a la mujer que tenía enfrente de él, delicadamente bajo el cierre del vestido negro y lentamente lo fue quitando del esbelto cuerpo de Tomoyo, ella por su parte desanudo la corbata y empezó a desabotonar la camisa botón por botón, ambos se encontraban en las nubes. No era la primera vez que lo hacían, aquel ritual sin palabras, era como un volcán en plena erupción, minutos después saboreaban de una pasión desenfrenada, tierna y dulce.

Sonomi Daidouji no podía dormir, aquel día una llamada inesperada volteo su mundo en un dos por tres, era el padre de Tomoyo que después de tantos años de ausencia se digno a buscarla y preguntar por su hija.

Flash Back

Perdón Sonomi pero quiero ver a mi hija, no seas cruel.

Cruel – burlándose – tu fuiste el cruel al dejarme con mi hija y es solo mi hija, tu no tienes ningún derecho, serás su padre biológico, pero yo la he criado sola, no te necesitamos y es mejor que te olvides de nosotras.

Fue hace tantos años aún éramos muy jóvenes y yo no sabía lo que quería.

Y yo sí, lo único que te puedo agradecer es de haberme dado una hija maravillosa, ella tiene un futuro por delante y ella si sabe lo que quiere.

Eres imposible querida Sonomi, no recuerdas todas las cosas que vivimos, aún podemos recomponer esos años perdidos.

No soy tu burla y mejor déjame en paz, solo quiero si eres un poco considerado y te queda algo de dignidad firma los documentos del divorcio.

Nunca te daré el divorcio, hasta que hable con mi hija Tomoyo.

Pues vete a lo más profundo del infierno.

Sonomi iba hablar con su hija aquella noche, pero al verla tan feliz con su compromiso, no la quiso inquietarla, otro día hablaría con ella sobre el regreso de su padre y que él deseaba hablar con ella. Sabía que Tomoyo tomaría decisión correcta.

Trato de dormir, pero fue inútil saco una fotografía de su mesa de noche era Nadeshiko y ella cuando eran estudiantes del instituto.

Fujitaka es mejor que Eiji, ahora comprendo Nadeshiko lo feliz que fuiste con tu esposo, mi vida en cambio fue un fiasco total, me casé enamorada y en la noche de bodas comprobé que él no valía nada que solo era un maniquí utilizado por sus padres quienes al unir nuestras fortunas, ellos tendrían el control del 80 en todo lo relacionado en electrónica, pero no contaban con el talento del abuelo el si que les dio el golpe maestro, hizo comprar las acciones a costa de una empresa inexistente que se asociaría con los Daidouji para hundir a los Amamiya y cuando firmaron los documentos el abuelo hizo acto de presencia, provocando que los padres de Eiji vendieran el resto de sus acciones y toda mi vida se vino abajo, pero Tomoyo es mi luz, que daría todo lo que tengo para que no sufra lo mismo que yo.

Ahora deseo confesarte algo querida Nadeshiko, me enamore de un imposible y ese es tu esposo, es una persona atenta, responsable y desde tu partida ha salido adelante con Touya y Sakura quienes son sus tesoros mas preciados, me comporto como una colegiala cada vez que lo veo, no se ni lo que hago, su sonrisa es tan encantadora y serena eso me gusta de él. En fin ahora ya puedo dormir tengo mucho sueño, ya te confesé mis sentimientos.

El espíritu de Nadeshiko apareció en la recamara de Sonomi "ten paciencia que dios te recompensara todos tus sacrificios" – susurrándole al oído. Después de muchas noches en vela, Sonomi durmió como un bebé y en su sueño agradecía a Nadeshiko su visita.

Todo estaba listo para el comercial de Sakura, se veía divina (palabras de la propia Tomoyo), lucía una blusa cuello halter color rosa, una minifalda blanca, su cabello ya no lo tenía corto como cuando era niña, sino era largo como el de su mamá, usaba unas sandalias rosas y como complemento extra su llave de guardián de las cartas, nunca se separaba de ella. En ocasiones le preguntaban donde la había comprado pero cambiaba el tema de conversación inmediatamente.

Sakura, te vez espectacular – Tomoyo le entregó una botella de agua para que se refrescará un poco.

Gracias Tomoyo pero no me apenes – mirando a su amiga de reojo - veo que tuvieron suerte con tu mamá verdad.

Si, creí que se molestaría cuando Eriol y yo le informamos que vivimos juntos en su mansión de Londres, pero eso no fue todo – acercándose a Sakura y decirle algo al oído.

¡Queeeeee!, eso es una sorpresa, cuando es la boda.

Shhhhm, todavía no ponemos fecha, pero quiero que tu seas mi dama de honor, junto con Chiharu, Naoko y Rika.

Claro que lo haré Tomoyo, tú cuenta conmigo.

Eriol es una persona lindísima conmigo, lo adoro – los ojos de Tomoyo mostraban cierta complicidad – te confieso algo Sakura, me siento en las nubes cada vez que Eriol y yo bueno tu sabes...

Se a lo que te refieres, lo mismo me sucede con Shaoran, ayer le comente lo de Rika y bueno no se quiere quedar atrás tampoco.

Cambiamos mucho en todo este tiempo, y los chicos no han ayudado un poco en eso, que opinas Sakura.

Estoy de acuerdo, además ellos nos abrieron las puertas del amor físico, Shaoran me hace sentir única.

Eriol es muy apasionado, me hace vibrar hasta la extenuación – complemento la plática Tomoyo, sin sonrojarse en lo más mínimo como antes, con Sakura podía hablar sin tapujos.

Sakura y Tomoyo sonrieron con complicidad al imaginarse que se encontraban en la misma situación que su amiga Rika Terada.

Eran casi las seis de la tarde cuando terminaron de hacer el comercial, Shaoran paso por Sakura para llevarla a cenar, Tomoyo esperaba a Eriol en su despacho porque irían al teatro, cuando tocaron a la puerta.

Perdón Srita. Daidouji, pero un caballero vino a buscarla.

Si quien es – preguntó Tomoyo sin levantar la vista.

No me dijo su nombre, pero que no le quitaría mucho de su tiempo.

Bueno, debe ser algo importante, dile que pase Keiko.

El extraño paso, espero que Tomoyo levantará su vista.

Papá, tu aquí – Tomoyo hizo todo lo posible para no desfallecer

Si tu padre, el estúpido que te abandono hace tantos años.

Yo no puedo juzgarte, eres un ser humano y todos cometemos errores...

Errores que al tratar de enmendarlos ya es demasiado tarde.

El ambiente se puso tenso, eran tantos años de soledad sin la figura paterna, Sonomi fue tanto madre como padre para ella, que ahora que veía a Eiji Daidouji, se quedo sin palabras

Solo vine a saber de ti hija y a pedirte perdón por todos estos años.

Papá, tengo muy vagos recuerdos de ti, pero si has recapacitado por lo que hiciste en el pasado, te perdono ahora yo tengo 22 años y también puedo cometer mis errores, pero ahora que pronto me casaré, muchas cosas nuevas vendrán tanto buenas como malas.

Eres de la misma forma de pensar que tu madre, que alegría me da saber que pronto te casarás hija, te pido que seas muy feliz, como me agradaría conocer a tu novio.

En ese momento entró Eriol, quien había escuchado un poco de la conversación pero no era conveniente entrar e interrumpirlos, ellos tenían mucho de que hablar.

Buenas Tardes, mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa y soy el prometido de su hija.

Es un placer conocerte muchacho, bueno creo que he terminado con mi visita, entonces me retiro.

Espera aún no te vayas.

Tomoyo rodeó su escritorio se acerco a su papá para abrazarlo, gruesas lagrimas cubrieron el rostro de ella y Eiji Daidouji después de tantos años de amargura supo que era perdonado por su pequeña Tomoyo, y ni todo el dinero del mundo podría quitarle aquel sentimiento de paz que tanto necesitaba, lo único que faltaba era el perdón de Sonomi.

Me gustaría que estuvieras en mi boda papá, aún no tenemos fecha, te mantendremos informado.

Claro hija, cuídense mucho, te dejo mi dirección y gracias por todo.

El padre de Tomoyo salió sin decir más, Eriol abrazo a Tomoyo para secar sus lágrimas con una lluvia de besos en sus mejillas.

Tienes algo que ver con esto Eriol

No, corazón yo no tuve nada que ver con tu reencuentro, vi que entro una persona y espere, la puerta no estaba cerrada completamente y escuche algo de su conversación.

Mi mamá no debe saber que el vino a buscarme, ella aún sigue muy dolida con él, aunque se mantiene fuerte y serena, su corazón esta aun resentido con él.

Ellos deben enfrentarse algún día y hablar de sus diferencias y rencores, si tu fuiste capaz de perdonarlo, ella también puede hacerlo.

Gracias, por tu consejo Eriol, bueno es mejor que nos vayamos al teatro me encanta el musical de "Cats" y no quiero perder ningún detalle de la obra.

Me sorprendes Tomoyo has visto la obra diez veces y no te aburres.

No, porque me acuerdo mucho de ti – colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Eriol.

¿Como de mi? – preguntó el joven inglés abrazándola por la cintura y atraerla más cerca de él.

De aquella ocasión cuando transportaste a Sakura al cuento de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, ella me dijo que te había visto como el gato Chester que aparece en el cuento – Tomoyo lo besaba juguetonamente.

Oh, ahora entiendo soy tu burla – interactuando en el juego de su novia

No, eres el hombre al que amo y con el que quiero compartir el resto de mi vida.

Eriol cerró el despacho de Tomoyo y la arrincono para besarla a su antojo, era lo mas excitante de su relación con Eriol, su pasión desbordante, media hora después salieron rumbo al Teatro.

**_Capítulo IV "Meiling" _**

Buenos días, señores pasajeros les informamos que arribáremos al Aeropuerto de Narita en cinco minutos, favor de abrocharse los cinturones de seguridad y tomen en cuentan las indicaciones de las sobrecargos. Que tengan un excelente día y gracias por su preferencia en Japan Airlines.

Una joven sonriente se abrochaba su cinturón de seguridad.

No puedo esperar ni un momento más para verte Shaoran, debo recuperarte y también a las Cartas Clow que pertenecen a nuestra familia desde hace muchos años y las cuales estuvieron perdidas, fui una ingenua al dejarte que fueras solo para Kinomoto, no es muy tarde para enmendar mi error.

Todos los domingos en la casa de la familia Kinomoto era como un campo de batalla de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Touya y Kero le hacían la vida imposible al pobre de Shaoran, Kaho y Sakura por más que intentaran disuadirlos era un fracaso total.

Veo que te saliste con la tuya mocoso – la mirada de Touya era recriminatoria.

Sabías que la decisión se tomo desde hace mucho tiempo y con el permiso de tu padre, ahora Sakura vive conmigo.

Touya ignoro el comentario de su cuñado incomodo para dirigirse a su hermana.

Vaya monstruo, me sorprende la actitud del mocoso, que brebaje le diste, bueno siendo así ahora te llamaré bruja.

Sakura sin ningún tipo de contemplación le soltó tremenda patada en la espinilla a su hermano, provocando que este se doblará del dolor.

¿Qué vas hacer hoy Sakura? – preguntó Kaho para quitar el ambiente tenso del lugar.

Voy con las chicas de compras, Rika nos dio la noticia de que esta embarazada y vamos a ver algunos artículos para bebés.

Puedo acompañarlas, me agradaría ver también.

Kaho, no me digas que tú...

No, Sakura aún no – mirando a Touya, él se paro en el acto para dejar su plato en la cocina.

Además, me comentó Tomoyo que Eriol le propuso matrimonio y le dio el anillo de compromiso.

Eso es maravilloso, veo que mis ex alumnos, han hecho sus vidas con un futuro prometedor. Además si vemos lo de Tomoyo y Eriol, ellos hacen una bonita pareja.

En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo Kaho.

Shaoran observó la alegría de Sakura y una idea vino a su cabeza, solo que está fue interrumpida por Kero quien entró como un torbellino al comedor de la casa.

Sakura, Sakura – gritaba Kero desesperadamente.

Pero Kero, y esos gritos, ahora que tienes, te vino a molestar Spi.

No estoy para juegos, bajen al sótano tu papá esta inconsciente.

Todos bajaron al sótano Fujitaka se encontraba en el piso, Touya se acercó y trató de reanimarlo, pero no respondía.

Llama a la ambulancia Sakura, date prisa.

La ambulancia no tardó en llegar, estando en el hospital Sakura y Touya esperaban impacientes alguna noticia sobre el estado de salud de su papá.

Shaoran tenía abrazada a Sakura y Kaho se encontraba sentada aún lado de Touya.

Minutos más tarde llegaron Tomoyo, Eriol y Sonomi.

Sakura

Tomoyo

Que ha dicho el doctor, esta bien tu papá.

Todavía no sabemos, no han venido a darnos algún reporte de su estado.

Entiendo pero...

Puedes contar con nosotros querida Sakura – interrumpió Sonomi Daidouji.

Muchas Gracias por su preocupación.

Una voz se escucho detrás de ellos.

Touya y Sakura Kinomoto.

Si, somos nosotros.

Gracias, el estado de salud de su padre es estable, le restablecimos su ritmo cardiaco, pero debemos tenerlo en observación algunos días para mayor seguridad.

Gracias doctor – dijo Touya.

Podemos pasar a verlo doctor – preguntó Sakura.

Claro, que pueden pasar, en estos momentos se encuentra despierto.

Sakura y Touya fueron a verlo al entrar vieron a su padre quien mostraba una gran sonrisa. Sakura no pudo más y empezó a llorar abrazando a su papá.

No llores hija, vez estoy bien – sonriendo de nuevo.

Papá, nos diste un susto muy grande a mi hermano y a mi – comentó Sakura mientras se secaba sus lágrimas.

Te has desvelado mucho papá, sabemos todas tus responsabilidades, pero también date tu tiempo.

En esta ocasión les haré caso a ambos, tengo dos años que no tomo vacaciones y ya es tiempo de hacerlo.

Necesitas aire fresco – continuando la conversación Sakura – podrías ir a la casa que esta en el campo, cerca de la casa del bisabuelo.

Es una buena idea – en cuanto salga del hospital iré a tomar el aire fresco que necesito y descansar unos días.

Por cualquier cosa, pueden contar conmigo Profesor Kinomoto – entrando de bruces la mamá de Tomoyo junto con ella.

Ambas amigas se miraron perplejas.

Perdón Sakura, pero mi mamá estaba muy preocupada y no la pude detener.

Ya lo veo, es mejor dejarlos, creo que necesitan hablar de muchas cosas.

Llegaron a la sala de espera pero Shaoran no estaba, Sakura le preguntó a Eriol a donde había ido, pensó que estaba en la cafetería del hospital.

Recibió una llamada de Meiling, acaba de llegar a Japón y fue a recogerla.

¡Qué bueno!, Ahora si estaremos todos juntos después de muchos años – sonrió Sakura.

Debemos hacer una reunión pero... y tu papá Sakura – Tomoyo se calló por su comentario.

No te preocupes Sakura, Touya y yo nos quedaremos, disfruta tu día – interrumpiendo Kaho.

Yo también debo estar con mi papá – repuso Sakura.

Nada de eso, ya escuchaste al médico, mi suegro esta estable, si algo sucede te llamaremos de inmediato, ahora váyanse y diviértanse mucho, me saludan a Meiling.

Meiling al ver a Shaoran, salto muy emocionada para abrazarlo, él no pudo controlar el equilibrio y cayó de bruces con Meiling encima de él, las personas que estaban cerca de ahí, los miraron extrañados e imaginaron que eran novios, Shaoran observó la situación y se paró inmediatamente.

Meiling, me da gusto verte también, pero sabes que estas demostraciones de afecto nos pueden llevar a malas interpretaciones.

Lo siento mucho Shaoran, pero cuéntame como va tu relación con Sakura.

Muy bien, te diré que vivimos juntos desde hace poco tiempo.

¡Que buena noticia!, podemos ir por mis maletas, mi mamá me permitió quedarme en Japón todo el tiempo que yo quiera.

Sakura y las demás estarán encantadas en verte, bueno yo voy por tus cosas, mientras espérame en el auto – Shaoran le entregó las llaves a Meiling.

Claro.

Al llegar al automóvil dejo caer un arete dentro del coche.

Veremos, quien se quedará con Shaoran en esta ocasión, Sakura Kinomoto – sonriendo por el retrovisor con un aire de maldad.

Kaho tenía razón sus ex alumnos, ya habían cambiado, recordaba el primer día que los conoció y sus caras sonrientes cuando se presentó como su profesora de Matemáticas en la Primaria Tomoeda. Habían muchos secretos que debían afrontarse en aquel tiempo.

Sakura, guardando su identidad como Card Captor, Tomoyo inseparable amiga de su ahora cuñada siempre llevando una cámara de video para grabar los momentos memorables de su mejor amiga.

Shaoran y Meiling, estudiantes de intercambio, recordaba que el joven Shaoran procuraba no acercase mucho a ella, debido a su poder mágico y de todas las advertencias que él le decía a Sakura sobre ella y no se equivocaba en sus deducciones el joven chino.

Chiharu, Naoko, Rika y no olvidando a Yamazaki con sus memorables mentiras conformaban el grupo de amigos de Sakura.

Ella tuvo que regresar a Inglaterra para que Eriol Hiragizawa "Clow Reed", hiciera acto de presencia y así poder ayudar a Sakura en su misión como Card Captor. Bueno todo esto sucedió hace diez largos años.

¿Qué te pasa Kaho?, te veo pensativa – Touya se sentó aún lado de su esposa, para abrazarla y darle un beso en la mejilla.

No, es nada Touya, solo recordé el día que conocí a tu hermana y me presente como su profesora de matemáticas.

Hablas de mi brujita, si que ha cambiado mucho, pero se que Shaoran la cuidará mucho, solo me gusta hacerlos enojar a ambos.

No le digas así a la pobre de Sakura, ella te quiere mucho, pero para la otra te soltará una patada mas fuerte y no estaré ahí para consolarte en lo más mínimo.

Sabes que siempre he sido así con ella, desde que era pequeña.

Si, y por tu culpa le tiene miedo a los fantasma – Kaho beso los labios de su esposo.

Yukito llegó derrapando que por poco cae encima de Touya pero se detuvo a tiempo.

Perdón Touya, Kaho, me acabo de enterar de lo que paso con tu papá por la propia Sakura.

Yukito gracias por venir en estos momentos esta estable, ahora duerme profundamente.

No importa, si paso a verlo tan solo un momento.

Claro que no, esta en la habitación 307, al final del pasillo das vuelta a la izquierda es la tercera puerta.

Yukito entro sin hacer ruido, en efecto el Señor Kinomoto estaba completamente dormido, al no ver peligro se transformo en Yue, Kero al sentir su presencia se acercó a él.

Yue, deber ser esto lo inevitable.

Así es Kerberos es lo inevitable, ahora debemos cuidar de Sakura de cualquier evento inoportuno.

Primero su madre y ahora su padre – contestó Kero.

Sakura es fuerte, pero el que también me preocupa es Eriol, esta algo demacrado, su esencia no es la misma.

Kerberos se acercó a la ventana para meditar un momento sobre el comentario de Yue.

Sakura y Eriol, tienen grandes responsabilidades, ella como ama de las cartas y nuestra dueña y Eriol como reencarnación de Clow nuestro antiguo amo, Shaoran al ser descendiente directo del mago Clow podemos confiar en ese muchacho su magia cada día se ha hecho más fuerte y protegerá a Sakura a costa de su propia vida.

Había una chica de nombre Meiling con ellos, ella no me da mucha confianza, hay que vigilarla muy de cerca.

Yue sintió que alguien venía y de nuevo se transformó en Yukito.

Oh perdón

No se preocupe Señora Daidouji, ya me iba, debo regresar al restaurante, Sakura en estos momentos se quedó a cargo.

Entiendo, le puede decir que me quedaré a cuidar a su padre, Touya y Kaho ya se retiraron, si eres tan amable.

Yo le daré su recado.

Yukito salía de la habitación junto con Kero en brazos estando sola Sonomi se acercó al Profesor Kinomoto.

No quiero perderte por nada en el mundo Fujitaka, te amo – Sonomi beso los labios de él.

Sabía que no recibiría una respuesta de él, pero ella era feliz a su manera, tomó asiento en el sofá que se encontraba enfrente de la cama y empezó a leer un libro suspirando soñadoramente.

_**Capítulo V "El Desencanto" **_

_**Advertencia: El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas no aptas para menores de 13 años, si eres una persona de amplio criterio sigue adelante con tu lectura. Gracias Lita Wellington.**_

Tres días transcurrieron y Fujitaka Kinomoto se encontraba en su casa guardando reposo, Sakura regreso para estar unos días con él, el viaje a la casa de campo estaba confirmado para ese fin de semana, Tomoyo y Eriol se ofrecieron acompañarlo, Tomoyo, tenía mucho que no veía al bisabuelo y deseaba presentarle a su prometido. Sakura revisaba su armario y encontró en una enorme caja el vestido que una vez le regalo su bisabuelo Masahiro Amamiya.

Nueve años atrás.

Era el tercer plato que rompía Sakura aquella mañana y como siempre Touya no perdía la oportunidad para molestarla.

Monstruo, al paso que vas te quedarás sin tu mesada, es el tercer plato que rompes hoy.

Touya, sabes que hoy conoceré al bisabuelo y estoy muy nerviosa.

Y que no es mi problema de que quieras acabarte la vajilla, debe ser una persona con muchas canas y muy gruñona.

Estoy muy emocionada y nerviosa a la vez – Sakura cerro los ojos ya era el cuarto plato roto.

Touya, muy a su pesar se levantó, tomo la escoba y un recogedor.

Mejor vete a arreglar, sino terminaras con lo que queda de la vajilla.

Alrededor de las tres de la tarde, una limosina se estaciono enfrente de la casa de los Kinomoto.

Lista hija – dijo Fujitaka quien esperaba al final de las escaleras.

Sakura bajo las escaleras luciendo un hermoso vestido verde (este era regalo de su bisabuelo) y en las manos llevaba un lindo ramos de claveles rojos y blancos.

Te ves muy linda hija.

Gracias papá, dame suerte con el bisabuelo.

El te quiere mucho, eres muy parecida a tu mamá cuando era niña, serías tan amable de entregar este obsequio al abuelo, es un pastel que hornee, pero veo que estas ocupada con ese gran ramo de flores – él se pregunto ¿de donde habrá sacado ese ramo de claveles Sakura? – te acompaño hasta el auto que vino a recogerte.

Sakura se quedó maravillada con la Mansión Amamiya, esta tenía un extenso jardín , con varios cerezos en flor y flores de diferentes colores, un lago artificial complementaba la estampa digna de una postal.

Buenas Tardes, Srita. Kinomoto, el señor la espera en la terraza, siga usted por este pasillo.

Gracias, es muy amable – Sakura agradeció la información con una sonrisa.

Es como dijo el señor, es el vivo retrato de la niña Nadeshiko.

Los nervios traicionaban a Sakura, se preguntaba como debía ser su bisabuelo recordó el comentario de Touya "debe ser una persona con muchas canas y muy gruñona".

La luz del sol ilumino su rostro, cerrando por unos segundos sus ojos y al abrirlos...

Hola pequeña Sakura.

Pero si es usted, el señor de la casa de campo.

Claro soy el abuelo de tu mamá Nadeshiko.

Aquel día, usted sabía que yo era hija de su nieta.

En efecto, días antes Sonomi me hablo de ti, y aprovechando tus vacaciones, pedí que les facilitaran la casa que esta en el bosque.

Los nervios son traicioneros y Sakura dudaba de acercarse o huir del lugar, pero aquel señor de mirada serena le proporciono la confianza suficiente para acercarse. Tome las traje para usted fue el comentario de Sakura al entregarle el ramo de claveles.

Masahiro Amamiya, percibió el aroma de los claveles, ese olor olvidado en el tiempo y el perfume de su nieta que tantos bellos recuerdos conservaba en su memoria, dejo el ramo sobre la mesa, observo a Sakura por un momento, para luego extender sus brazos, ella entendió el mensaje y lo abrazó tiernamente.

Aquella tarde el Patriarca de la Familia Amamiya fue el más feliz de su vida. Su nieta Nadeshiko le dejo un regalo incomparable, una parte de su esencia, su pequeña Sakura

La familia Li, tenía muchos negocios de Bienes Raíces en Japón, Shaoran se hacía cargo de esa zona, sus hermanas también tenían un lugar asignado Estados Unidos, Londres, Hong Kong y empezaban el emporio familiar en América Latina.

El nombre de la Familia Li, pesaba mucho en los demás negocios dedicados a las Bienes Raíces, muchos oportunistas querían desacreditarlos y cuando las cosas no salían como lo esperaban las consecuencias eran terribles para aquellos sinvergüenzas.

Shaoran y Sakura disfrutaban de un encuentro romántico en el despacho de él, tenían tres días de no verse por sus trabajos que los absorbían demasiado aunado a que Sakura tuvo que regresar unos días a casa de su papá para cuidarlo mientras se iba de viaje.

Sakura había llegado alrededor de las tres de la tarde para ir a comer con Shaoran, llevaba puesta una minifalda negra y una blusa azul de tirantes, Shaoran al verla dejo de hacer su trabajo, se acercó a ella, la condujo hacía el sillón, testigo de sus encuentros íntimos, para amarla sin reservas, eso si que era adrenalina pura, cualquiera podría entrar pero lo emocionante del asunto, que nadie molestaba al joven Li, mientras su novia se encontrará de visita.

Ya eran casi las cuatro de la tarde y Sakura se ponía sus botas negras para luego sentarse en las piernas de Shaoran.

Hoy fui al médico – dijo Sakura colocando su frente junto a la de su novio.

¿Qué te dijo? – preguntó emocionado.

Fue falsa alarma.

Mmmmm – fue su única respuesta del joven chino.

No te preocupes, tal vez con un poco de suerte podamos...

Si este sillón hablará – interrumpió Shaoran.

Estaremos en la primera plana de las revistas del corazón, además muchas chicas se morirían de la envidia, por que en lugar de estar yo aquí contigo desearían estar ellas en mi lugar.

Y no olvidemos a tus admiradores, debes tener más que yo, tratarían de asesinarme – sonrió Shaoran – deberíamos contratar unos guardaespaldas.

No es mala idea, pero habría un serio problema – Sakura jugaba con el cabello de él – olvídate de nuestros encuentros clandestinos.

No me conviene entonces – atrapando los labios de Sakura para que no hiciera ningún comentario extra.

Salieron muy alegremente de la oficina de él, al cerrarse las puertas del elevador con dirección al estacionamiento una singular plática se desarrollaba.

Me debes 500 yenes, te dije que saldrían después de las cuatro.

Aquí tienes, para la otra no apuesto contigo.

Que envidia me da nuestro jefe, millonario y con esa chica guapísima, vendería mi alma al diablo por tenerla una noche.

Pues espera sentado, ella nunca saldría contigo de aquí ni a la esquina, esta muy enamorada del jefe y la que no esta nada mal es la prima que vino ayer de nombre Meiling.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo, la prima, también tiene lo suyo, aunque me simpatiza mas su novia actual, mejor me ahorro mis comentarios que parecemos mujeres en cafetería.

Kerberos también comprobó el cambio repentino de la chiquilla (costumbre que aún no se le quitaba cuando la veía), él y Yue la vigilaban constantemente.

Recordaran la clase de cocina, cuando el pastel de Meiling quedó duro debido a que batió mucho la mezcla, con aquella experiencia, se empeño tanto en aprender que se convirtió en una excelente repostera y ahora trabaja en la cafetería del restaurante de Yukito, por el tiempo que ella quisiera mientras estuviera en Japón.

Digamos que el joven Yukito (opinión de la propia Tomoyo) ha dado trabajo a todos los amigos de Sakura, aunque fuera medio tiempo, mientras terminan sus estudios universitarios y bueno así a perdurado su amistad porque siguen frecuentándose, el único que estaba ausente era Yamazaki quien decidió estudiar arqueología y en estos momentos estaba en Egipto haciendo unas investigaciones para su tesis final.

Yukito, tomaría unas merecidas vacaciones y ultimaba algunos detalles con Sakura que junto con Tomoyo, administrarían el lugar, también Touya tomaría unas vacaciones con Kaho porque irían a Okinawa a visitar a unos familiares de ella.

No te preocupes Yukito, todo estará bajo control en tu ausencia.

Gracias Sakura, no interrumpo tu trabajo o sí – pregunto Yukito algo preocupado.

Para nada, además mi jefa tuvo que regresar a España, por asuntos familiares.

Siendo así, me voy nos vemos en dos semanas.

Claro, te diviertes mucho.

Tomoyo entro en la oficina con una sonrisa radiante, Sakura noto algo extraño en ella.

Buenos días Tomoyo y esa sonrisa.

Buenos días Sakura acabo de ver a Yukito que salía del restaurante y también me dijo lo mismo, pero quiero que tu seas la segunda persona que sepa una gran noticia, Eriol y yo fuimos a recoger los resultados de unos análisis y dieron positivo estoy embarazada.

Enhorabuena, muchas felicidades a ambos, pero cuanto tiempo tienes de embarazo, cuéntame.

El doctor me dijo que ocho semanas, cuando lo supo Eriol, brincaba de la alegría por la noticia.

Veo que la noticia de Rika hizo efecto en todas nosotras – comentó Sakura.

En serio, no me di cuenta, con eso que estoy en las nubes últimamente.

Yo también fui al doctor, empecé a tener mis sospechas, solo que fue falsa alarma.

Ya veras Sakura, que tu también nos dará la grata noticia.

Si es lo que más deseo en este mundo un hijo de Shaoran y mío.

Las chicas no se percataron que Meiling escuchaba su conversación, ella trató de quedarse más tiempo y escucharlas, pero era reclamada su presencia en la cafetería y no pudo enterarse de lo demás.

Sakura, ya no tienes problema con tu llave

No, la ocupe hace poco con Kerberos quería un baño con burbujas y todo era normal como siempre.

Es extraño, me comentó Eriol que no ha encontrado nada, tuvo que visitar algunos conocidos y saber que podemos hacer en estos casos.

Tomoyo, no podía decirle a Sakura, sobre la plática que sostuvieron Eriol y la Sra. Li, cuando el fue a Hong Kong, arreglar los supuestos documentos de la propiedad, lo cual era una mentira, solo era un secreto de dos.

Flash Back.

Buenas Tardes joven Hiragizawa, por favor tome asiento, le ofrezco una copa de vino.

Muchas gracias – tomando asiento en donde le indicaba la mano de la Sra. Li, que era en un sillón frente a ella. – me apetecería un vodka en las rocas.

La Sra. Li toco una campanita, pidió la bebida, mientras esperaban sus miradas se cruzaban ¿Quién sería el primero que tomaría la palabra?, y cuando ya estaban solos...

Sra. Li, bien sabe usted a lo que he venido – Eriol fue el primero en hablar – busco el Diario de Clow Reed.

Lo sé, pero debo desilusionarte muchacho, ese diario no esta aquí desde hace diez años, no sabemos quien lo robó de nuestra biblioteca privada.

Es una lástima, en él hay algunos detalles que por el momento tengo solo un vago recuerdo.

Todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo.

Que tratas de decirme sobrina – ya no era la voz de Eriol sino de Clow – Aunque este joven sea mi reencarnación, hay muchas cosas que desconoce y habrá cosas inevitables, que le afectarán a él y a Sakura Kinomoto, tienen demasiadas cosas en común, tu hijo Shaoran se ha vuelto muy fuerte y su magia tiene un alto nivel, empezara a tener sospechas y tribulaciones, tú estarás ahí para ayudarlo.

Se a lo que te refieres, pero hay alguien muy cercano a mí que les hará mucho daño, mi nivel de magia es elevado y yo podría detener lo inevitable, no lo haré yo, ellos deben de enfrentarlo con la confianza, con la fe de ellos mismos y una gran fuerza de voluntad. No tengo nada contra ustedes, solo es otra prueba de supervivencia.

Sabes el motivo, por el cual elegí a Sakura Kinomoto como la nueva guardián de las cartas.

Fue por Nadeshiko su madre o me equivoco, era igual que ella.

Si igual que mi querida Yukime.

Clow guardó silencio y Eriol despertó de ese leve letargo, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado para él, continuo platicando tranquilamente con la Señora Li.

Sábado por la mañana.

Fujitaka ya estaba dentro de la camioneta de Eriol, despidiéndose de Sakura por la ventanilla y ella le daba un beso en la mejilla como despedida.

Nos vemos dentro de dos semanas hija.

Que tengas buen viaje papá y descansa mucho.

Gracias, te encargo la casa bueno... aunque tu simpático amiguito será mas que suficiente para cuidarla.

La pobre de Sakura se moría de la vergüenza, al recordar la situación tan comprometedora de Kero, muchas veces le dijo, últimamente mi papá llega muy temprano a casa y te puede ver, no bajes a la cocina por ningún motivo, pero como siempre no midió consecuencias.

Kero estaba comiéndose un rico flan en la cocina cuando estaba probando el último bocado siente una mirada y para su sorpresa el señor Kinomoto lo observaba muy animadamente.

Touya tenía razón al decirme que eras alguien especial lo percibía en tu esencia pero yo no le tome mucha importancia, ahora entiendo porque Sakura siempre tomaba dos postres uno era para ti.

Sakura al enterarse del asunto le dijo a Kero.

Te advertí que no bajaras pero tu obsesión por los dulces es incorregible, lo bueno que no vio tu forma verdadera, ahí si te habrías metido en serios problemas, imagínate en un zoológico o peor aun en un circo, que íbamos hacer sin ti.

Lo siento Sakura.

Lo siento, aunque este descubrimiento te costo una ración extra de flan.

Si soy adorable... – ya no pudo decir más debido a que Sakura le aventó un cojín para que se callará.

Nuevamente en el viaje.

Tomoyo, salúdame al bisabuelo, dile que pronto iré a visitarlo junto con Shaoran.

Claro, de tu parte.

Eriol, no manejes muy rápido por favor.

Sabes que no lo haré, Sakura confía en mi.

Sakura extendía su mano en señal de despedida, cuando ya no vio la camioneta, entro nuevamente a su casa, fue directamente a la cocina a tomar un vaso con agua, al tenerlo cerca de sus labios lo dejo caer en el acto, visualizo de nuevo la sombra de sus sueños y un miedo atroz le recorrió todo el cuerpo provocando que perdiera el conocimiento, la oportuna aparición de Kerberos evito que cayera al suelo y se cortará con los vidrios del vaso esparcidos en la cocina.

Despertó en su habitación, trató de incorporarse, pero desistió enseguida sentía que la cabeza le estallaría en cualquier segundo. Kerberos estaba junto a ella.

Kerberos, que me sucedió, me disponía a tomar un vaso con agua y ahora estoy aquí en mi habitación.

Te desmayaste en la cocina y te traje hasta acá, una pregunta Sakura te ha sucedido esto anteriormente.

Sobre los desmayos, desde hace dos semanas, me hice unos estudios, pero no tengo nada.

Lo sabe Shaoran – continuó el guardián.

La verdad no, te voy a decir algo, solo te pido que por lo que más quieras no le digas absolutamente nada, mi corazón me dice que es tiempo que lo sepa él.

Kerberos escucho atentamente el relato de Sakura, era lo que pensaban Yue y él, lo inevitable.

Debe ser un mal sueño, descansa un rato y yo – transformándose en Kero – voy por mi flan favorito, tu papá siempre me hace ración doble.

Si que eres un glotón Kero – sonrió Sakura.

Kero salió de la habitación cantando "voy a comer un flan rico y delicioso, voy a comer un flan rico y delicioso", Sakura quedó profundamente dormida.

El Restaurante "Renacimiento", es frecuentado principalmente por el sexo masculino, debido a que chicas lindas lo atienden, se imaginaran los celos de Shaoran y Eriol una que otra vez trataron de usar magia para deshacerse de los impertinentes que osaban mirar a sus novias, las chicas los sentenciaron que si ocupaban algo de magia por mínima que fuera los castigarían por cuarenta días y por cuarenta noches, nada de nada, cero, que se olvidaran de sus noches de pasión y bueno siendo así tuvieron que guardar su sed de venganza "hablando de forma literal", lo importante del asunto era que solo faltaban dos días para que Yukito y Touya regresaran de sus merecidas vacaciones.

¿Ustedes imaginaran que fue todo tan fácil y sencillo?. Bueno, una visita inesperada lo cambio todo.

Hola a todo el mundo, regrese de Londres – la voz de Nakuru Akizuki, se escuchó por todo el restaurante y algunos comensales voltearon a ver quien era esa persona tan escandalosa

Sakura y Tomoyo se la llevaron lo más rápido posible de la entrada principal para evitar otra situación vergonzosa, sabían de sobra que Nakuru era muy alegre y muy liberal en su forma de expresarse, estando en la oficina de Yukito.

Sakura, te sienta bien el cabello largo, te vez lindísima – Nakuru abrazó efusivamente a la pobre de Sakura.

Que bueno que estas de regreso, y como estuvo tu viaje, puedes pasar al área privada para que te refresques un rato

Me parece buena idea, además tengo que entregarle algo a Eriol que le envían de Londres.

El esta en aquel lugar, con un humor de los mil diablos - comento Tomoyo.

Como quieres que no lo este, si la mayoría de los comensales son hombres y las miran como diosas griegas, no lo culpo de nada, esta en su derecho.

Estas exagerando, si Eriol no es así.

Si lo conozco muy bien, el fue quien me creo junto con Spi y cuando es celoso es celoso, además...

Nakuru, se acercó a Tomoyo la miro a los ojos para decirle:

Muchas felicidades, pronto tendremos a un pequeño Eriol con nosotros.

Gracias por tus felicitaciones Nakuru – la pobre de Tomoyo parecía granada china por los comentarios del guardián de Eriol.

Y Spi – preguntó Sakura.

Debe estar buscando a Eriol, lo extrañaba mucho y se sentía solo en la mansión de Londres cuando el se vino a Japón con Tomoyo.

Miles de ideas, ocupaban la mente de Eriol en esos momentos, en las dos semanas que las chicas administraban el lugar, no soportaba al tipo que ocupaba la mesa veinticinco, que no perdía la oportunidad de abordar a Tomoyo con sus comentarios, después de tanto meditar tuvo la solución frente a él. Un pequeño gato negro con alas apareció frente a sus ojos.

Buenas Tardes, amo Eriol.

Buenas Tardes, Spinel, donde esta Nakuru me informo que traía algo para mi.

Debe seguir con las señoritas Sakura y Tomoyo hablando de temas de chicas.

Comprendo, Spinel, gustas comer unas croquetas de pulpo.

Si, saben deliciosas y tengo mucho tiempo que no las pruebo.

Entonces ven conmigo.

Eriol salió con dirección a la cocina con Spi en brazos, como todos los días era un completo caos, nadie los tomo en cuenta, observó los platillos que estaban servidos y encontró el que buscaba mesa veinticinco, se asomo por la ventanita de las puertas dobles y ahí estaba como siempre puntual aquel arrogante.

Toma Spinel, extendiendo un plato con las croquetas.

Mmmmm, se ven deliciosas – Spi al probar la primera de estas, el sabor era diferente, era dulce y como loco se comió las restantes.

¿Quieres un poco más Spinel? – una sonrisa de triunfo mostraba el joven inglés.

Si, quierooooo...

El pobre guardián se encontraba completamente embriagado y se quedó dormido, esa era la señal que necesitaba tapo el plato donde dormía tranquilamente Spi y lo cambio por el platillo de la mesa veinticinco, unos de los meseros al ver que era unas de sus órdenes pendientes se lo llevó al cliente.

Muchas gracias – agradeciendo por el servicio el pobre incauto – como te decía, la chica del cabello negro es muy linda, hoy le pediré que salga conmigo y tal vez la lleve a mi departamento – le decía a su amigo de juergas.

Al destapar el plato, vio que no era lo pedido y se preguntaba que era aquello que ocupaba su lugar, en ese momento, Spi despertó, lo vio y le exigió más croquetas de pulpo, al no ver el guardián lo solicitado comenzó a volar por todo el lugar arrojando su rayo destruyendo las meses más cercanas incluyendo nuestra famosa mesa veinticinco y ahí comenzaron los problemas.

Chiharu y Naoko llegaron corriendo a la oficina donde estaban Sakura y Tomoyo.

Sakura, tenemos problemas – dijo Chiharu respirando con dificultad.

Un gato negro esta destruyendo todo, con unos rayos que salen de su boca – continuo Naoko al punto de desfallecer.

¡Spi! – gritaron a la vez Tomoyo y Sakura.

Los clientes habían desalojado ya el lugar, Shaoran ocupaba su magia para detener al pequeño guardián, llegó justo a tiempo para evitar una catástrofe mayor.

Dios del Rayo, ven a mí.

¿Quiero mas croquetas de pulpo? – lloraba Spi, mientras esquivaba los ataques de Shaoran.

Una ráfaga de viento envolvió por completo al pequeño guardián, era Sakura quien con ayuda de "The Windy", logró controlarlo y nuevamente se durmió con la carta de "The song" que imitaba a la perfección la voz de Tomoyo.

Chiharu y Naoko observaban la escena, iban a preguntar quien era aquel ser, la oportuna aparición de Eriol fue de gran ayuda, el joven mago se acercó toco el hombro de las jóvenes y estas se desmayaron, Shaoran y él las llevaron a la oficina de Yukito para que descansaran, y al mismo tiempo les borraba aquellos recientes recuerdos de Spi.

Ahora si que Touya, me va a quemar viva – le decía Sakura a Tomoyo ambas se encontraban de rodillas observando los escombros del lugar.

Y así lo haré – Touya apareció en ese instante y la vena de la frente indicaba su furia.

Hermano..., yo..., bueno.., este..., yo...

Tienes que explicar mucho monstruo, bien le dije a Yukito que me quedaba yo mientras el regresaba de vacaciones, pero no me tuvo que convencer, para otra ocasión prefiero quedarme a que te quedes tú Sakura.

En verdad, si estaba molesto su hermano, nunca lo había visto así, bueno excepto cuando le dijo que vivía en casa de Shaoran, Touya estaba a punto de matar a su novio aquella vez.

La oportuna aparición de Yukito menguó un poco la situación.

Solo fue un accidente Sakura, de todos modos teníamos pensado en remodelar el lugar.

Pero yo... – la pobre Sakura empezó a llorar.

Sécate esas lágrimas – continuo Yukito – lo importante que no hubo heridos y todo fue un susto.

Si, pero los gastos de la remodelación los solventará Sakura – interrumpió Touya.

Nada de eso Touya, además ellas hicieron un buen trabajo, en estas dos semanas, de que hayamos decidido regresar un día antes es muy diferente, sobre el accidente, fue un accidente nada más.

Siempre le das la razón a mi hermana en todo Yukito.

Lo que ahora le importaba a Tomoyo en esos momentos era encontrar al culpable de los males de Sakura, ella no pudo agregar nada cuando Touya la empezó a regañar pero el joven Yukito fue su defensor, entró al comedor privado y ahí encontró al culpable.

¿Qué tienes que ver en esto Eriol Hiragizawa?.

Bueno, solo quería darle un susto al tipo de la mesa veinticinco – confeso sin chistar el joven inglés.

Ah, solo un susto, ahora la pobre de Sakura, esta en un grave problema por tu culpa y tus celos absurdos, sabes que eres el único hombre de mi vida y nunca te engañaría.

Pero... – el pobre de Eriol, no tenía escapatoria, le cayeron en la broma, esta vez Tomoyo estaba sumamente molesta con él, lo veía en su mirada y para decir su nombre completo era de temer.

Tu te lo buscaste, quedas castigado.

No ocupe magia – trató de defenderse.

Spi, es un ser mágico y entra en el castigo.

Te prometo que no lo vuelvo hacer, Tomoyo y sobre los gastos de remodelación correrán por mi cuenta, Sakura no debe poner ni un centavo.

Es lo menos que puedo esperar de ti, me retiro voy a tu departamento por algunas cosas y me voy con mi mamá.

Shaoran, se topo con una Tomoyo molesta, ni contesto el saludo, al entrar al comedor vio a Eriol apesadumbrado.

¡Qué paso?, nunca he visto a Tomoyo tan enojada, ella siempre tan linda y dulce.

Fue mi culpa, por mis celos absurdos, trate de desquitarme del tipo de la mesa veinticinco, no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Tomoyo en estas dos semanas que estuvo aquí con Sakura.

Eso es malo y te aplico el castigo – preguntó Shaoran, la respuesta estaba reflejada en Eriol.

Yo fui mas discreto, te acuerdas del tipo de la mesa catorce.

Si, el que se creía que todo lo puede, escuche que su auto lo encontraron en la copa de un árbol... Shaoran no me digas que...

No soportaba sus miradas insolentes sobre Sakura y le di un escarmiento.

Shaoran Li, tu también quedas castigado.

Ambos brincaron del susto, la voz de Sakura resonó en todo el lugar, ella fue a buscar su bolsa para irse con Shaoran, tanto Yukito como Touya hablaban con el personal del seguro para cuantificar los daños del lugar, cuando escuchó las confesiones de ambos.

No me digas nada, voy a tu casa por unas cosas que me quedó en la casa de mi papá – Sakura azotó la puerta.

Shaoran y Eriol se miraban atónitos, los descubrieron y ahora a dormir solos por cuarenta días y cuarenta noches. Una risa los hizo voltear a ambos, era Nakuru quien se divertía de lo lindo por sus caras sombrías.

No creo que las chicas sean tan malas, para estar tanto tiempo sin ustedes, pero un buen escarmiento los hará entrar en razón y para la otra lo pensaran dos veces antes de actuar.

Lo que no sabían era que Sakura y Tomoyo no se aguantaban de la risa, pero no les iban aplicar el castigo completo, solo unos días de escarmiento.

Fujitaka Kinomoto, admiraba las estrellas que iluminaban aquel bosque y la luna se encontraba en todo su esplendor, al día siguiente regresaría a su casa, ese tiempo lo ocupo para meditar sobre su vida, aunque Touya y Sakura iluminaban su vida, siempre recordaba a su esposa Nadeshiko.

El día de la muerte de su esposa, le prometió no sentirse triste, estar siempre alegre pero aquella promesa fue quebrantada después de diecinueve años.

_Pensé que eras un ángel, caído del cielo, cuando te vi la primera vez, pero eras un ser de carne y hueso, tu sonrisa tan franca y sincera, pedías miles de disculpas por lo sucedido, te ame desde ese primer instante, cambiaste mi vida por completo, mi Nadeshiko._

_Luego apareció tu prima Sonomi, quien me declaro la guerra y te defendía a capa y espada de mi, maldecía el momento en que me cruce en tu camino, ese momento, fue el más hermoso para ambos y sigue vivo en mi como si fuera ayer, nos veíamos a escondidas, le inventabas cualquier excusa a Sonomi para vernos, tu no sabías mucho de mi y eso no te importo mi ángel guardián._

_Cuando te pedí que te casaras conmigo, no tenía mucho que ofrecerte, solo era un simple profesor de Arqueología, sabía que tu pertenecías a una familia poderosa y dude en proponértelo, muchos se encontraban en contra de nuestra relación y la primera de ellas , tu prima Sonomi, grande fue mi sorpresa al saber que aceptabas mi proposición, te lo agradezco mi ángel, me hiciste realmente feliz._

_El día de nuestra boda, te veías radiante con aquel sencillo vestido blanco, pocos fueron los asistentes, aunque tu mirada a veces mostraba un dejo de tristeza ahí faltaba una persona importante para ti, tu abuelo._

_Recuerdo el día, que fuimos a su casa los dos para dejarle la invitación de nuestra boda, su mirada hacía ambos era de enojo, no me bajaba de oportunista que solo te buscaba por tu dinero y que te quería alejar de él. Aun recuerdo sus palabras _

_Sr. Kinomoto, es usted un rufián, Nadeshiko es una niña, tiene dieciséis años como se atreve que mi nieta se casará con usted, aún tiene un futuro por delante, es mejor que la deje, si quiere dinero ofrezca el precio, que yo con gusto le pagaré lo que me pida y así deje en paz a mi niña._

_Siempre he sido una persona serena, por eso existe el diálogo con el cual se pueden evitar cualquier tipo de problema, si este se tomará en cuenta, no existiría la guerra._

_Con tu sonrisa y serenidad lo calmaste _

_Abuelo, Fujitaka es un hombre maravilloso, con el cual deseo compartir mi vida, y se que él me ama de la misma forma que yo, él no me ofrece dinero, ni perlas, sino un amor desinteresado, el tiene una profesión respetable y yo trabajo como modelo unas horas a la semana, me gusta mucho lo que hago, Abuelo, te pido que nos de la oportunidad de demostrarte que podemos salir adelante, sabes que te quiero mucho y que siempre estas presente en mi corazón._

_Quien iba a pensar que aquella vez al salir de su casa, era la última que te veía con vida._

_En nuestra noche , lucías nerviosa y un color grana cubría tus mejillas, bajaste tu rostro por inercia._

_No te avergüences de tu belleza amor_

_Es que nunca... yo..._

_Lo sé, solo mírame a los ojos, sabes que te amo y nunca te obligaría hacer cosas en contra de tus principios._

_Y sin más me besaste y te amé con ternura ya que significabas mucho para mi, ese recuerdo lo tengo clavado en mi alma y corazón, nos amamos toda la noche, descubrí a la mujer que dormía en ti y fui el hombre más feliz de la tierra, gracias por elegirme a mi, mi bella Nadeshiko._

_A los meses de casados descubriste que estabas embarazada, un nuevo brillo iluminaba tu faz, yo compartía contigo esa gran dicha, nos preguntábamos todos los días si sería niño o niña, cual sería su nombre, si se parecía a ti o a mi, recuerdo que una vez me dijiste que si tenías una niña esta se llamaría Sakura._

_Tu prima Sonomi, siempre estaba al pendiente de ti, una ocasión me comentaste que fue a nuestro pequeño departamento, ella no comprendía como podíamos vivir en aquel pequeño lugar, pero para ti era un gran palacio, tuvimos nuestros altibajos, de los cuales salimos airosos de todos ellos._

_Recuerdas la casa, nuestra casa, ya teníamos ahorrado lo suficiente para el enganche de esta, tu dicha se reflejaba en ti cuando nos entregaron las llaves de nuestro hogar, el hogar que siempre deseaste, mi ángel._

_La llegada de nuestro hijo Touya, fue un momento importante para nosotros, recibiste muchísimos regalos, en tu habitación no cabía nada, tu abuelo no fue a verte, ya que seguía enojado, aunque también envió un presente para ti, el cual conservo y pueden ocupar nuestros nietos._

_Nunca olvidabas ninguna fecha de cumpleaños y siempre enviabas presente a todos tus seres queridos con puntualidad._

_Transcurrieron los años tu continuabas con tu profesión de modelo, mis alumnas te admiraban mucho y decían que querían ser igual que tu, no niego que a veces me sentía celoso de quienes estaban contigo en las sesiones fotográficas, pero nuestra comprensión mutua era la llave principal de nuestra relación, mi linda niña._

_Touya tenía siete años cuando nació Sakura, nuestra Sakura aquel pedacito de ángel que concebimos del amor._

_No lo podía creer, cuando el doctor me dijo sobre tu enfermedad, quería morirme, tomar tu lugar, no era justa la vida, en cambio tu lo tomaste con calma, mirándome a los ojos me dijiste._

_Fujitaka, sabes que siempre estaré contigo, aunque no sea físicamente, pero si espiritualmente, aquí en tu corazón._

_Era un día soleado cuando te fuiste para siempre de mi lado, Touya y Sakura, me necesitaban más que nunca y tenía que salir adelante con ellos, aquel día fue la última vez que vi a Sonomi, aunque años más tarde el destino nos volvió a reunir, su hija Tomoyo y nuestra Sakura se hicieron grandes amigas._

_No debo negar que el espíritu combativo de ella seguía en pie de lucha, recuerdo las tantas veces que me reto para que me alejara de ti, el evento deportivo del colegio de las niñas era su última carta y como siempre le gane, ¿Habría sido justo dejarla ganar?, la verdad no, ella no habría estado satisfecha consigo misma, al termino de la carrera hablamos después de tantos años, arremetió contra mi toda su tristeza, al final me agradeció el haberte hecho feliz todos aquellos años._

_Nuestros hijos son unas personas responsables, han hecho su vida de la mejor manera posible, no te falle en ese sentido siempre los lleve por el buen camino._

_Touya se auto nombro protector de Sakura, siempre esta al pendiente de ella, se llevan muy bien aunque también la hace enojar como el dice es su pequeño monstruo aunque ahora es su pequeña brujita, el estudio administración y gastronomía y esta casado con su primer amor Kaho Mizuki._

_Sakura, es igual que tu alegre y divertida, eligió tu misma profesión modelo, trabaja con tu amiga Almudena, ella la convenció y conservó las revistas donde ha posado, nuestra hija es una chica linda, actualmente vive con su novio Shaoran Li, es un joven agradable y ama a Sakura desde que estaban en la primaria, el llegó como estudiante de intercambio a Tomoeda y en fin tu sabes su historia de amor porque se que cuidas de ella._

_Touya se molesto demasiado cuando se enteró que ellos vivirían juntos, le di mi opinión al respecto y a regañadientes tuvo que acceder._

_Sobre mi Nadeshiko, aún extraño tu calor, tu voz, no niego que algunas de mis alumnas o colegas trataban de tener un romance conmigo, pero nadie se compara contigo, nuestros hijos y mi trabajo son la base principal de mi vida, "Mi Bello Ángel"._

Fujitaka Kinomoto cerró sus ojos un momento, ya era muy tarde y decidió entrar a la cabaña para descansar, en la puerta estaban sus maletas para irse al día siguiente, se durmió enseguida en su sueño vio a su esposa Nadeshiko.

Fujitaka gracias, por los maravillosos años que me diste de tu vida, una persona necesita de ti y se que tu la harás muy feliz, yo siempre estaré aquí en tu corazón y recuerda que siempre te amaré eternamente.

Nadeshiko se acercó a su esposo para besar sus labios y desaparecer en el acto.

La remodelación del restaurante tardo un mes, Sakura no puso ningún centavo y los gastos como prometió Eriol corrieron por su cuenta, con lo sucedido, Eriol se asoció con Yukito y Touya, compraron el edificio completo donde estaba el restaurante e hicieron de este varios salones de fiesta, Shaoran ayudo un poco al convencer a los inquilinos del lugar para vender sus departamentos, muchos aceptaron enseguida ni hicieron tantas preguntas, sobre el accidente, se manejo en las noticias una nota falsa de lo ocurrido y todo continuo normal en medio año los salones de fiestas darían servicio.

El día de la reinauguración la pobre de Sakura era un manojo de nervios, en la ciudad estaban su futura suegra y dos hermanas de Shaoran, Saomin y Liumin, tenían tanto tiempo que no veían a su futura cuñada que estaban felices al verla, en cambio Touya no opinaba lo mismo, cuando Sakura ganó el viaje a Hong Kong, las hermanas de su prospecto de cuñado no lo dejaban en paz mientras estuvo de visita.

Yawmin y Xue, eran las otras hermanas de Shaoran y dentro de tres semanas llegarían a Japón, pobre de Yukito lo que le esperaba.

En cuanto a Kaho, se divertía de lo lindo observando la situación embarazosa de su esposo con las hermanas del joven Li.

La familia Li se encontraba en Tomoeda debido a que se celebraría la fiesta de compromiso de Sakura y Shaoran, sería una sencilla reunión con los familiares de ambos y los amigos más cercanos.

Takashi Yamazaki, tenía una semana de haber regresado de Egipto y como todos sabemos de sus celebres mentiras, estaba haciendo de las suyas con el pobre de Shaoran que era el más incauto de todos.

Como te decía Shaoran, la Reina Cleopatra de Egipto, se bañaba en leche de burra para acentuar su belleza, años después las burras no quisieron dar más leche por lo tanto, la reina decidió ocupar otro recursos estas fueran borregas, pero no unas borregas cualquiera sino eran...

Si eran unas borregas con lana de oro – comentó Eriol aprovechando esa magnifica oportunidad.

Exacto ¿Como lo sabes Eriol? – Yamazaki ya tenía con quien bromear a costillas del pobre de Shaoran

En un antiguo libro que tengo en mi biblioteca privada de mi casa de Londres, si aquellos especimenes raros los traían de Babilonia y Siria Media.

De verdad – Shaoran escuchaba atentamente la plática de sus amigos.

La oportuna aparición de Chiharu ayudo un poco para que Yamazaki y Eriol no siguieran con el pobre de Shaoran.

Takashi Yamazaki, cuantas veces debo repetírtelo no digas más mentiras y luego Eriol te sigue la corriente.

Yo no digo mentiras, solo la verdad.

Si, como no – Chiharu ya estaba estrujando el cuello de su novio.

Entonces era mentira – termino por agregar Shaoran, de nuevo cayó en la mentira.

Me sorprendes Shaoran que aún sigas creyéndote las mentiras de Yamazaki – Eriol no aguantaba la risa.

Y tu siempre ayudándolo y ambos se burlan de mi.

Como crees, es solo para pasar el rato.

Ahora ambos reían, aunque dos semanas atrás no pensaban lo mismo, Sakura y Tomoyo como prometieron les aplicaron el castigo, ellos las buscaban pero se negaban hablar con ellos.

En el Corporativo Li, los empleados tuvieron que aguantar el humor de su jefe y ahora las apuestas eran, ¿Cuándo regresaría la Srita. Sakura?. Una tarde, las puertas del elevador se abrieron y una sonriente Sakura apareció en el umbral de las oficinas de Shaoran, los que la vieron decían: "Al fin llegó nuestra salvadora".

Buenas Tardes Meiko, se encuentra mi novio.

Claro, solo que esta con un humor de los mil diablos, acaba de salir de una junta.

Gracias, no me anuncies voy a entrar.

No a usted, nos acaba de salvar la vida, estas dos semanas han sido un completo infierno.

Me imagino, no se preocupen en un momento lo arreglo.

Sakura entro sin hacer ruido, encontró a Shaoran leyendo unas hojas y tenía el ceño fruncido, ella toco la puerta para hacerse notar pero el nunca levantó la vista.

Meiko, te dije que no me molestará nadie, que estoy muy ocupado – grito Shaoran.

Entonces no tienes tiempo para mi tampoco – sonrió Sakura y haciendo un ademán de abrir de nuevo la puerta para salirse.

Shaoran aventó las hojas que tenía en las manos, saltó su escritorio, corrió hacía Sakura la tomo de la cintura, levantándola unos centímetros del suelo la aprisiono con la pared, acto seguido la beso con una desesperación como si el alma se le fuera de las manos, ella lo abrazo del cuello aceptando sus besos con gusto.

Dos horas más tarde, Shaoran salía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cuando las puertas del ascensor estaban por cerrarse Sakura vio a Meiko que le decía: "muchas gracias por todo". Solo que algo curioso ocurrió, el elevador se paro en el piso tres y de ahí no paso hasta después de quince minutos.

Si que hacen bonita pareja, su novia es una chica linda, lo bueno que ya no estará de malas mi jefe, era el mismo diablo en persona con ese humor quien lo aguantaría, bueno... excepto su novia que ya sabe sus puntos débiles .

La secretaria de Shaoran recogía sus cosas para irse, mañana sería otro día y este más relajado por supuesto.

Eriol y Tomoyo, tomaban un baño, después de una agradable reconciliación, sus risas se escuchaban a todo lo que daban sus pulmones.

Nuestro joven inglés, no vivía en un leche de rosas, la ausencia de Tomoyo, lo mantuvo en jaque unos días, el pobre de Spi, lo veía todo acongojado, sin ganas de nada.

Nakuru, el amo Eriol se ve muy mal – dijo el pequeño guardián el cual leía un libro.

El tuvo la culpa de su desgracia, por sus celos, no te preocupes se que pronto Tomoyo le levantará el castigo.

Espero, la Srita Tomoyo siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo y también contigo, el amo Eriol ni tiene ganas de jugar ajedrez y él siempre me gana.

Ya era muy tarde, cuando Eriol regreso a su departamento, Nakuru le aviso que se iría de fiesta y Spi se quedaría con Kero en casa de Sakura, ya que el guardián de nuestra querida Card Captor lo convenció para jugar video juegos en los cuales ya se volvió experto igual que nuestro adorable guardián color naranja.

Todo estaba tan callado, extrañaba las risas de Tomoyo, colocó su gabardina con desgano en el perchero que esta junto a la puerta principal, cuando vio un pequeño recado " Sigue el camino y al final encontrarás algo para ti", Eriol busco y en el suelo encontró un suéter, enseguida una blusa y por último frente a su dormitorio una falda, al abrir esta encontró a Tomoyo quien estaba leyendo una revista en una posición algo provocativa luciendo un lindo baby doll color negro (el color favorito de Eriol).

Hola extraño, veo que hoy estas solo – Tomoyo cerró la revista de golpe para mirarlo a los ojos.

Si, esperaba a mi novia, pero ella no esta aquí, se enojo conmigo hace dos semanas y no toma mis llamadas ni por error.

Debe estar muy enojada contigo – la joven se acercaba poco a poco a Eriol en una forma algo felina

Yo tuve la culpa, por mis estúpidos celos y ahora pago las consecuencias, se que ella me ama y yo también la amo, quiero que este conmigo ahora.

Cierra los ojos y ella vendrá chico guapo.

Eriol hizo lo que le pidieron y al abrirlos.

Mi querida Tomoyo.

Los jóvenes extraños se besaron, aquella reconciliación marcó para siempre su destino, en ocasiones mantenían aquel juego del extraño para mantener viva la chispa del amor en lo más alto, en ciertos momentos Eriol era el dueño de la situación y en otras Tomoyo disfrutaba ver el rostro de él transfigurado de placer cuando lo tenía a su voluntad. Tomoyo lo amaba demasiado y aquellos días que no supo de él, se sentía sola, sin ganas de nada, pero debía darle un escarmiento para que entendiera que el era el único hombre de su vida y más ahora que su hijo venía en camino.

En el corazón de ambos, aún tenían aquel bello recuerdo de su primera noche, su noche especial esto ocurrió en un viaje que realizaron a Brujas, Bélgica, Eriol buscaba unos libros antiguos sobre la Familia Estuardo y le informaron que los hallaría en aquel país y Tomoyo tomaría unas fotografías de la ciudad porque estaba realizando un libro de su autoría titulado "Las Viejas Ciudades Europeas".

Aquella noche, salieron a cenar aún lujoso restaurante que un amigo de Eriol le había recomendado, ya era muy tarde cuando regresaron al hotel donde se encontraban hospedados.

Nos vemos mañana – Eriol dejaba a Tomoyo en la puerta de su habitación.

Muchas gracias por la cena, disfrute mucho de tu compañía.

Se miraron a los ojos, y nuestro joven inglés se acercó para besarla, grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que los besos de Tomoyo llevaban un mensaje, eran las dos de la mañana y nadie estaba en el pasillo, Eriol la levantó en sus brazos para llevarla a su habitación, al cerrar la puerta, la bajo con delicadeza para continuar besándola con mucha ternura.

Te deseo tanto corazón – murmuro en el cuello de ella mientras daba pequeños mordicos y ella reía muy bajito.

Yo también te deseo, me da vergüenza decirte algo, solo que... esta bien lo diré siempre quise estar así contigo, ni en mi sueños más locos lo pude imaginar.

No es un sueño, mi joven hechicera, es la realidad a flor de piel, quiero amarte y escuchar mi nombre emanar de tus labios, esos labios que me enloquecen y se que siempre serán míos.

Poco a poco se fueron despojando de sus ropas y estas quedaron esparcidas en la alfombra junto con el cobertor que cubría la cama, era una noche fría pero ellos con el fuego de sus cuerpos y la necesidad de amarse fue más que suficiente para hacerla tibia y sublime, una fina sábana los cubría después de entregarse el uno al otro. La llama de la pasión los llevaba en una nube de esperanzas e ilusiones al fin realizadas y esta era su única guardián, no necesitaban de un papel que indicara su estado civil, aquella noche llegaron al punto más sagrado un amor de por vida.

Tomoyo dormía en brazos de Eriol y él la observaba con ternura, toco cada línea de su rostro de alabastro, beso su frente, se acomodó cuidadosamente para no despertarla y se durmió enseguida abrazándola de la misma forma que ella.. El amanecer del día siguiente fue tan gratificante para ambos al despertar juntos y ahora después de los cuatro años de noviazgo, un hijo era su ilusión, su paz y nada ni nadie los separaría al fin eran un solo ser único e incomparable.

La reunión del compromiso de Sakura y Shaoran se celebraría en la Mansión de los Li, eran cerca de las 7:00 p.m., Sakura y Tomoyo estaban en una de las habitaciones terminándose de arreglar.

Tomoyo, crees que me quede mejor este vestido verde o el azul – Sakura se miraba en el espejo muy nerviosa.

Con cualquiera de los dos te veras divina – Tomoyo también se observaba en el espejo, ella lucía un vestido blanco con un listo azul marino en la cintura.

Estoy muy nerviosa, hoy es la fiesta de compromiso y... ¡No lo puedo creer!, pronto seré la esposa de Shaoran, nunca lo creí posible.

Ustedes se lo merecen, además hacen una linda pareja, tu suegra te quiere mucho y las hermanas de Shaoran son un encanto contigo y bien Sakura ¿Para cuándo es la boda?, ya tienen fecha.

Si, será dentro de tres meses, solo termino mi compromiso de trabajo en Alemania.

Es maravilloso, al final estarán juntos, nunca olvidaré el primer día que llego a nuestra clase, te veía de una forma retadora.

Si tienes razón, hace tantos años de aquello y dime Tomoyo como va tu embarazo.

Va de maravilla, la próxima semana Eriol y yo nos casamos por el civil, mi mamá quería hacer una gran fiesta, aunque la convencimos para que esta se celebrará después del nacimiento de nuestro bebé.

¿Qué bien?, como me gustaría estar en tu misma situación Tomoyo.

Sakura se decidió por el vestido verde y mientras nuevamente se observaba en el espejo, vio la sombra de sus sueños, desmayándose en ese momento, Shaoran entró en ese instante y evito que Sakura se golpeara en la cabeza con el filo del tocador de aquella habitación.

Sakura, despierta Sakura, Sakura

¿Qué me paso? – Sakura se tocaba la cabeza.

Solo te desmayaste y Shaoran entro y evito que te golpearas con aquel mueble- Tomoyo le mostró el tocador a Sakura.

Estas bien pequeña, no te había dicho nada, pero desde hace tiempo te he visto muy pensativa y comes muy poco, ¿qué te ocurre?, estas enferma si quieres cancelamos la reunión.

No lo hagas, deben ser los nervios – Sakura sonrió para tranquilizar a su novio que estaba aún lado de ella abrazándola.

Esta bien, ya estamos todos y solo faltan ustedes dos, por eso vine a buscarlas.

Solo danos unos minutos y enseguida bajamos – Tomoyo tomo la mano de Shaoran para que saliera de la habitación.

Aun no debe saber nada Tomoyo – decía Sakura mientras se levantaba de la cama y arreglaba un poco el vestido que luciría.

Lo se, pero cuando se lo dirás, Eriol piensa que ya es necesario que lo sepa.

Todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo.

En unos de los salones de recepción de la Mansión Li, las risas de los invitados se dejaban escuchar en todo el lugar, Shaoran le hizo una seña a Sakura para que se acercará para dar la noticia de su compromiso, él levanto una copa e hizo ruido con ella para que lo escucharan.

Buenas Noches, gracias por acompañarnos en esta fecha tan especial, el día de hoy y con permiso del Sr. Kinomoto, pido formalmente la mano de Sakura en matrimonio.

Shaoran sacó del bolsillo de su smoking una cajita negra y de esta sacó un anillo de compromiso, se arrodillo ante Sakura, la cual se ruborizó enseguida.

Sakura, este anillo significa nuestra alianza, siempre te protegeré y te haré feliz todos los días de mi vida.

Gracias, yo se que me harás muy feliz y por eso acepto ser tu esposa – Sakura lloraba de la emoción.

Shaoran se levantó y beso los labios de su prometida y el vitoreo no se hizo esperar, minutos después las amigas de Sakura veían el anillo de compromiso el cual era una belleza, ya que en el centro tenía un diamante carísimo.

Estoy muy feliz por el compromiso de Sakura – Tomoyo tomo del brazo a Eriol y se recostó un momento en su hombro.

Si yo también estoy feliz por ella, una pregunta Tomoyo, tardaron mucho en bajar ¿Qué paso haya arriba?

Sakura se desmayo y para nuestra mala suerte Shaoran entró.

Eriol no comento nada, sabía muy bien que aquellos desmayos y sueños de Sakura era por sus premoniciones, además él se sentía mal pero lo disimulaba muy bien, como que tenían una conexión y quería saber el ¿Por qué? de aquello, aunque empezó a sentir un aura de maldad en el ambiente, empezó a dirigir la mirada a los invitados y esta se cruzó con la de Meiling, ella por su parte le sonrió animadamente y el respondió de la misma forma.

Dinos Sakura ¿Cuándo es la boda? – preguntó Naoko.

Será dentro de tres meses.

Espero poder asistir a la boda amiga, pero para esas fechas estaré cuidando a mi bebé, de todos modos te deseo lo mejor del mundo – este fue el comentario de Rika quien lucía un vestido de maternidad color salmón.

Se ven que te quieren mucho tus cuñadas Sakura – dijo Chiharu.

Desde que las conozco siempre me han tratado muy bien, Saomin es la hermana mayor, Liumin es la segunda después sigue Yawmin y por último es Xue. Ustedes saben que la familia de Shaoran se dedica a las bienes raíces y sus hermanas están asignadas en las diferentes oficinas que tienen en alrededor del mundo. Cuando se enteraron de la noticia de nuestro compromiso hicieron lo posible por venir, aunque mi hermano no piensa lo mismo, no lo han dejado en paz y Yukito ni se diga esta en la misma situación que Touya.

Lo bueno que la Profesora Mizuki no es celosa – comentó Naoko quien observaba como Saomin y Liumin tenían a Touya abrazado.

No lo soy chicas y háblenme de tú, ya no soy su profesora y además soy cuñada de su amiga Sakura.

Es un poco difícil pero trataremos - comento Rika.

Continuaron platicando de mil y un cosas, cuando Rika empezó a sentirse mal, el Profesor Terada corrió a auxiliarla.

Cariño, estas bien – preguntó preocupado su esposo.

Si, pero... – Rika gritó – creo que ya viene nuestro bebé.

Pero faltan dos meses

De verdad si son papás primerizos, los bebés luego se pueden adelantar – se acercó la Sra. Daidouji a ellos.

Yo los llevo al hospital – se ofreció Shaoran.

Tu te quedas que es tu fiesta de compromiso – Eriol se acercó a Rika que con ayuda de su esposo ayudaron a levantarla.

Perdón Sakura, lo arruine todo – Rika se disculpaba con su amiga.

No te preocupes, al contrario me haces muy feliz pronto llegará tu bebé, bueno ya váyanse.

Después de que Rika se fue de la reunión, las pláticas que siguieron fueron de bebés, pasaron cerca de tres horas, cuando el teléfono celular de Sakura sonó, era Tomoyo quien llamo.

¡Qué maravillosa noticia!, dile a Rika que mucha felicidades de parte de todos – Sakura colgó el teléfono y miro a todos los presentes – Rika tuvo una hermosa niña.

Todas estaban emocionadas y las hermanas de Shaoran se unieron a la celebración.

Hijo, necesito hablar un momento contigo.

Diga usted madre

No aquí, vayamos a la biblioteca.

Shaoran seguía a su mamá muy intrigado, al entrar a la biblioteca la lámpara del escritorio era lo único que iluminaba el lugar, la Señora Li tomo asiento en uno de los sillones, le hizo un ademán a su hijo para que hiciera lo mismo.

Hijo, debes cuidar mucho de Sakura.

Nunca lo dude madre, si siempre cuido de ella y a que debe la pregunta si usted me puede decir.

Solo quiero que la protejas de cualquier incidente, toma quiero que le entregues esto de mi parte.

La Sra. Li, le entregó a Shaoran una cadena de plata con una flor de loto como dije, él quedó pensativo trató de agregar algo.

No hagas preguntas que no es el momento de responderlas hijo.

Comprendo, ahora regresemos a la reunión.

Una última cosa hijo, cuídate mucho de Meiling, ella aún te ama.

No se preocupe, ella y yo solo somos buenos amigos y es una prima muy querida para mi.

Aunque ella no piensa lo mismo hijo – la Sra. Li solo pensó aquellas palabras mientras regresaba a la reunión la cual termino cerca de las tres de la mañana.

Muy temprano en el hospital Sakura y las chicas fueron a visitar a Rika y a la pequeña Sen a la cual tenían en los cuneros debido a que nació antes de lo esperado, el Profesor Terada pidió unos días de licencia para estar con su esposa e hija.

Shaoran, Eriol y Yamazaki conversaban en la cafetería del hospital.

Si que no entiendo a las mujeres, se emocionan por todo – comentó Yamazaki a sus amigos.

Te diré que últimamente Tomoyo esta igual, hace poco compramos unas cosas para nuestro hijo y sobre los antojos es de temer, hay ocasiones que a las tres de la mañana quiere nieve de limón, cuando se la llevó ya no quiere y prefiere la de vainilla – Eriol comía una enorme rebanada de pastel de fresas y también esperaba que le trajeran unas fresas con crema.

No me cabe duda, que los antojos también te los paso a ti – rió Shaoran.

Ya te veré a ti cuando Sakura este en la misma situación que Tomoyo – Eriol rió para hacer también amena la plática.

Y bueno Takahashi, tu cuando con Chiraru y eso si no termina matándote por tantas mentiras – comento Shaoran quien tomaba una taza de café.

No tenemos una fecha para nuestra boda, pero la próxima semana nos iremos de viaje a Hawai.

Se van adelantar su viaje de bodas, que interesante – comentó Eriol mientras comía sus fresas con crema, la chica quien se las llevó se sonrojo cuando el le agradeció el servicio.

Digamos que sí, pero lo de ustedes dos si fue más arriesgado, ustedes ya viven con sus novias, recuerdo al pobre de Shaoran que casi lo mandan al otro mundo cuando su hermano se entero que vivía con Sakura.

Ni me lo recuerdes solo esperaba que sacará el cuchillo, pero a regañadientes tuvo que aceptar, el Sr. Kinomoto es más considerado.

Y tu Eriol ya vas a ser padre, cuando llegaste a la escuela como estudiante de intercambio todos pensábamos que te quedarías con Sakura por la forma que siempre estabas con ella y mira ahora nuestro amigo Shaoran es quien se casará con ella.

Lo que ignoraba Takahashi Yamazaki era el motivo por el cual Eriol llegó a Tomoeda hace muchos años y ese sería un gran secreto para todos.

Takahashi últimamente no he escuchado una mentira tuya, en caso contrario ya tendríamos a Chiharu aquí retorciéndote el cuello – comentó Eriol quien ya llevaba una segunda rebanada de pastel ahora era de chocolate.

La verdad que quiero mucho a Chiharu la conozco desde los cinco años y siempre ha sido muy linda conmigo, siempre descubre mis mentiras con una facilidad que yo mismo me sorprendo, les confieso algo sobre las mentiras que digo es solo para llamar su atención.

Ah, para llamar mi atención – Chiharu apareció como por arte de magia detrás de su novio – de todos modos me habría fijado en ti – Chiharu lo abrazó y beso una de sus mejillas.

Shaoran es mejor que nos vayamos porque este par de tórtolas van a empezar.

Tienes razón, además tengo que ir al Corporativo tengo junta con mis hermanas para la nueva oficina que se abrirá en New York.

Yo tengo que llevar unos documentos a Touya y Yukito sobre la adquisición del edificio y la remodelación de estos para los salones de fiesta.

Salieron de la cafetería, Shaoran empezó a sentir una presencia era un aura maligna.

Eriol, no siente algo en el ambiente.

No – mintió él ¿Porqué la pregunta?

No por nada, solo que ayer mi madre me dio algo para Sakura, es esto – Shaoran le mostró a Eriol la cadena con el dije de Flor de Loto.

Es hermosa y lucirá muy bien en Sakura, tu mamá tiene buen gusto – préstamela un momento.

Al tocar la cadena Eriol se vio reflejado en otra época como el mago Clow Reed, escribía en un libro debajo de un gran árbol, en unos segundos levanto la vista y vio pasar a una hermosa joven muy parecida a la mamá de Sakura, la recordaba muy bien debido a que alguna vez cuando fue a casa de su amiga para ayudarla con algo de repostería, vio la foto de ella en una pequeña repisa del comedor.

Yukime – murmuro Eriol para si mismo

Te ocurre algo, tienes una cara de que...

Debe haber sido lo que comí en la cafetería.

Si después que te comes dos rebanadas de pastel, unas fresas con crema como no quieres sentirte mal.

Mejor vamos por las chicas, cuando llegaron algunos doctores no les quitaban los ojos de encima y no quiero que pase lo mismo del restaurante.

No te preocupes, ya me hice cargo – Shaoran rió y observo la expresión de incredulidad de Eriol.

Ahora que hiciste

Solo los tengo encerrados en el elevador.

De verdad no tenemos remedio, si se entera Sakura o Tomoyo ya saben de lo que son capaces.

No te preocupes.

Shaoran chisto sus dedos y el elevador volvió a funcionar, dos doctores salieron blancos como el papel ¿Qué habrían visto? eso nunca lo sabremos.

Definitivamente eran de temer Eriol y Shaoran, cuando se trataba de las chicas, pobre de aquel incauto que tratará por mínimo que fuera conquistarlas.

Sakura y Shaoran salieron del hospital y Sakura no paraba de hablar del bebé de Rika, Shaoran tuvo una idea algo loca, desvió el auto hacia el bosque.

¿Qué pasa Shaoran? – preguntó Sakura.

No nada, solo quiero secuestrarte unos minutos antes de que vayas a tu trabajo – la mirada del joven era de picardía.

Y a donde vamos Sr. Li – entrando en su juego.

Aun lugar que quiero mostrarte Sakura.

Llegaron a un claro del bosque, no había ningún alma en aquel lugar y el canto de las aves era lo único que irrumpía aquel silencio.

Veo que estas muy emocionada, por lo de Rika – Shaoran empezó a desabotonar la blusa de Sakura.

Te diré que me encanta la idea – Sakura comprendió que Shaoran quería tenerla en ese momento y ella comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de él.

Hemos compartido muchas cosas querida Sakura – mientras le quitaba la blusa, leves besos recorrían el cuello de la joven.

Es excitante estar aquí, como única compañera la naturaleza deseo tanto tener un hijo tuyo.

Y que esperamos yo también deseo tanto tener un hijo contigo, mi Sakura.

Shaoran bajo del auto, abrió la cajuela de su auto, de ahí saco una pequeña manta, Sakura hizo lo mismo, llevaba su blusa en una de sus manos se acerco a él y beso sus labios, él la guió hacia otro lugar del bosque, era un lugar mágico, el verde pasto recibió con delicadeza la manta que Shaoran puso, se acercó a Sakura para besarla con ternura y con pasión a la vez, poco a poco se fueron agachando, cuando Sakura se dio cuenta estaba recostada en la manta, Shaoran besaba su cuello y sus hombros.

Es la primera vez que hacemos el amor al aire libre Shaoran, te necesito tanto.- Sakura poso sus brazos en el cuello de él para acercarlo más a ella.

Yo también, tenía tiempo que quería proponértelo, pero no encontraba el momento preciso y ahora con lo que paso con Rika y tu deseo de tener un hijo por eso te traje aquí.

Bésame Shaoran y nunca te apartes de mi lado, me moriría sino estas conmigo.

Sabes Sakura que siempre te cuidaré, eres mi vida entera.

Los besos continuaron, se exploraron mutuamente, sus ropas yacían aun lado de la manta, Sakura estaba lista para recibirlo y en ese instante se unieron en un solo ser, sus cuerpos vibraban de la emoción, era tan gratificante sentirlo dentro de ella, al principio el ritmo era acompasado y dulce, aunque luego la adrenalina de ambos los volvió dos seres salvajes buscando el placer de sentirse unidos de por vida.

Minutos después Shaoran descansaba sobre Sakura pero evitando que todo su peso cayera por completo en ella.

Fue un momento maravilloso Shaoran lo disfrute mucho, que me gustaría repetirlo otro día en este mismo lugar.

Este será nuestro lugar secreto y solo tú y yo sabremos su lugar exacto – Shaoran beso la frente de Sakura para luego levantarse y estirarse, recogió su ropa para empezar a vestirse – Sakura dame mis pantalones.

No hasta que tu vengas por ellos – Sakura los puso como almohada detrás de su cabeza.

Futura Sra. Li, veo que quiere seguir jugando.

No, solo quiero admirarte y admirar tus piernas – Sakura lo miraba de una forma provocativa.

Shaoran no lo resistió más y otro encuentro resulto de aquel pequeño juego que improviso Sakura.

Eran las dos de la tarde y la Sra. Almudena Negrete (jefa de Sakura), estaba sumamente preocupada por ella, le había llamado a su celular pero nunca contesto pero al ver que bajaba del auto de su novio y observaba sus miradas de complicidad de ellos, comprendió que habían estado juntos, lo sabía perfectamente bien porque una vez estuvo enamorada y cometió muchas locuras, esto lo comprobó cuando la maquillista de Sakura descubrió hojas secas en el cabello de la joven modelo.

Estos jóvenes de hoy en día, si que tienen mucha adrenalina, Nadeshiko amiga mía, cuenta conmigo en todo para proteger a tu hija – la Sra. Negrete esperaba a Sakura para la sesión fotográfica de aquel día.

Sra. Negrete estoy lista y perdón por la tardanza pero...

No te preocupes mi niña, yo también fui joven y muchas locuras de adolescentes cometí, pero todo fue por amor y se que tu amas mucho a tu novio y el a ti, cuando tenga a su primer hijo yo quiero ser su madrina, y creo que esto será muy pronto.

Es lo que más deseo Sra. Almudena.

Sakura viajo a Alemania dos días después de la boda civil de Tomoyo y Eriol, tenía una sesión fotográfica en la puerta de Bradenburgo ya que nuestra joven Card Captor sería la modelo que anunciaría una nueva fragancia y este era un contrato millonario.

Todos los días hablaba con Shaoran, él la alcanzaría en tres semanas, para viajar por Europa, mientras su hermana Saomin se encargaba de las oficinas de Japón.

Yo también te amo Sakura, nos vemos en unas semanas – Shaoran colgó el teléfono y continuo con su trabajo, enseguida llamaron a la puerta.

Si adelante – indico él

Hola Shaoran

Hola Meiling que haces por aquí, pensé que trabajabas hoy en el restaurante.

No, hoy es mi día libre y me gustaría platicar un rato contigo, si tienes tiempo por su puesto.

Dime en que puedo ayudarte, te veo algo triste, te sucede algo.

Shaoran se acercó a la chica y en un momento de descuido por parte de él, aprovecho para besarlo.

¡Qué te sucede Meiling!, estas loca o que te pasa – Shaoran estaba sacado de onda por la actitud de ella.

Es que no quiero que te cases con Kinomoto... yo aun te amo y no quiero perderte.

Es una locura tuya, sabes que amo a Sakura, estamos comprometidos, además recuerda que hace años tu misma te diste cuenta que ella me gustaba, ella es mi persona especial la cual siempre espere y yo solo te puedo considerar como una buena amiga.

No entiendes Shaoran que todos estos años has sido muy importante para mi, estoy celosa y quiero que seas solo mío y de nadie más, además yo te puedo dar lo que ella te dio – Meiling tomo una de las manos de Shaoran para ponerla mas debajo de su cintura – te puedo demostrar que yo también puedo ser una buena amante para ti.

No es eso Meiling, Sakura y yo estamos conectados, tenemos química – quitando su mano donde la joven china la había puesto – es mejor que te vayas y nunca regreses aquí.

Shaoran tomo con brusquedad el brazo de Meiling para sacarla de su oficina pero ella cerro de nuevo la puerta y lo encaró.

No me iré hasta que tu me beses.

Sin esperar respuesta Meiling volvió a besar a Shaoran, el trató de apartarla pero le respondió el beso.

Ya vez que no fue difícil y podemos llegar más lejos estoy a tu disposición – Meiling jugaba con el cabello de él.

Vete ahora y no vuelvas a mi oficina en caso contrario, pediré a seguridad que te saque, evítate esa vergüenza Meiling.

Esta bien, tu ganas en esta ocasión, te espero en la noche, tus hermanas y yo haremos una cena muy especial para ti.

Antes de salir, Meiling le envío un beso a Shaoran y una sonrisa de triunfo ilumino su rostro, en cambió él se puso de mal humor el resto de la tarde, llamó a su secretaria para informarle que la Srita. Meiling tenía prohibida la entrada.

Sakura cuanta falta me haces, te extraño demasiado.

De uno de los cajones del escritorio extrajo la cadena que su mamá le dio para ella, "Solo quiero que la protejas de cualquier incidente" recordaba Shaoran guardándola después en el mismo lugar donde saco la cadena.

Sakura, caminaba por un parque, veía muchas parejas, niños jugando con sus hermanos o con sus padres, a lo lejos vio a una pareja que se encontraba en una banca no muy lejos de donde ella estaba, se fue acercando poco a poco y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que eran Shaoran y Meiling besándose, Sakura sintió que el alma se rompía en miles de pedazos, "Sakura ya no te amo, siempre he amado a Meiling" fue la respuesta de Shaoran quien se reía de ella.

Nooooo – Sakura despertó de aquel sueño – es solo un sueño, un sueño, eso es un sueño, Shaoran me ama y yo a él.

Se levanto de su cama, observo el reloj de la mesa eran las cuatro de la mañana, tomó su celular marcando el teléfono de Shaoran no tardó en contestar él.

Hola, espero no interrumpirte.

Como crees amor, sabes que siempre tengo tiempo para ti.

Bueno... yo solo te hable para... decirte que te amo... y te extraño muchísimo.

Te ocurre algo, te oigo distante

No me pasa nada, es que no puedo dormir desde que no estas conmigo.

Yo tampoco he dormido muy bien, extraño tu calor, tus besos y tenerte entre mis brazos.

Yo igual, bueno ya me siento mejor al escuchar tu voz, recuerda que pase lo que pase siempre te amaré sobre todas las cosas.

Cuídate mucho mi Sakura.

Sakura, no tardo mucho en volverse a dormir, su sueño fue más tranquilo, en cambio Shaoran después del incidente con Meiling no se paró en casa de su familia ni por error, aunque sus hermanas Yawmin y Xue trataron de sacarlo para que fuera a cenar, no pudieron con él.

Señorita Meiling, el momento ha llegado.

Sí, ya es tu turno.

Meiling se dirigía aun joven guapo que parecía modelo de revista.

Sabes lo que tienes que hacer con Sakura Kinomoto.

Lo se y no dude de mi fidelidad ama.

Meiling sonrió sarcásticamente, posteriormente se escuchó una voz detrás de ella..

Ama, que debo hacer yo para complacerla.

Solo debes vigilar a los guardianes Kerberos y Spinel Sun, pero procura que no noten tu presencia.

Así lo haré.

La joven china, se colocó un medallón en su cuello, observó a los dos seres que la observaba con admiración y...

Llave que guardas el poder del cielo y la tierra, muéstrame tu verdadera forma ante Meiling quien acepto la misión contigo "LIBERATE".

Aquel medallón se convirtió en un báculo con la figura del mundo en la punta, un halo de luz ilumino a los dos seres y estos se transformaron el de la voz en un enorme dragón chino y el joven atractivo con su mismo porte pero con unas alas de dragón en la espalda.

Continuara...

**Notas de la autora:**

**Despues dei shock adquirido al ver perder a mi Selección Alemana en la Eurocopa 2008 les hago entrega de la primera parte de mi fic, me falto un capítulo pero por falta de inspiración lo deje hasta aquí, espero que sea de su agrado y esperando sus reviews. Saludos Lita Wellington.**


End file.
